Smart girl
by billy et menssa
Summary: TRADUCTION missing moment du tome 6 alors attention au spoiler
1. smart girls

Petite note pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le principe d'un « missing moment » c'est une histoire qui aurai pu se passer durant un tome alors que le narateur avait le dos tourné celle ci s'intergre donc dans le tome 6 donc attention au spoiler

Disclaimer : rien ne nous appartient pas même l'histoire qui est celle de sont auteur anglais Émeline**__**

Smart gril

Chapitre 1

Quand Hermione avait entendu que Ron avait été empoisonné, elle était calmement assise dans la classe d'Arytmancie, attendant de parler avec le professeur Vector. Le château était incroyablement calme parce que c'était un matin de week-end. Si tout n'avait pas été aussi immobile, elle n'aurait certainement pas entendu la conversation murmurée dans le couloir.

« Ma chère Minerva. Avez vous entendu? Le garçon Weasley, Ralph, a été empoisonné. » Hermione n'avait plus entendu grand chose après ça, alors que son estomac rejoignait ses talons et que son cœur se glaçait. Mais elle reconnu vaguement le professeur McGonagall enfermant le professeur Slughorn dans une des classes.

Ce fut bien après le couvre feu, quand elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire, qu'Hermione réalisa que dans sa hâte elle avait laissé son livre d'Arithmancie et sa plume préférée derrière elle. La course effrénée jusqu'à l'infirmerie était un souvenir confus, empli d'une litanie de prière et de supplications pour que Ron soit bien là quand elle y arriverait. Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…Merlin. Hermione aurait du suivre le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Mcgonagall, pour qu'ils lui disent qu'il n'était pas mort. Slughorn l'aurait dit si il avait été mort, non? Il aurait dit « mort » pas « empoisonné ».

Ron ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour….Hermione l'aurait sentit si il était mort. Elle l'aurait sentit et il ne l'était pas. Il allait bien. Bien.

À l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, Harry et Ginny était en intense conversation, Harry avait ses bras croisés contre lui. Ils paraissaient tout les deux tendus et en colère mais pas dévastés. Si Ron était mort, ils auraient l'air très différent, non? Il n'était pas mort. Il ne l'était pas.

Hermione interrompit leur conversation sans hésiter, s'arrêtant net devant Harry et s'agrippant à ses bras pour éviter de tomber. « J'ai entendu…Ron.. » haleta t-elle.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était étrange qu'elle ne pleure pas. Peut-être était t-elle trop effrayé pour pleurer. « Que s'est t-il passé! »

Harry attrapa ses coudes pour la stabiliser et la regarda effrayé. Hermione allait soit s'évanouir ou devenir folle. Les deux l'inquiétant un peu.

« Ron a été empoisonné. » dit t-il doucement.

« Je sais ça! » lui répondit t-elle un peu trop sèchement. Elle voulait le secouer. « est ce qu'il va bien? Est ce qu'il…? » Hermione ne pouvait pas finir sa question. Parce qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire. Ron n'était pas mort.

« Il va bien. » dit rapidement Harry et le soulagement la submergea. « Enfin..je ne sais pas… » Hermione le secoua réellement cette fois ci. Essayait t-il de la tuer? De l'amener au bord du gouffre?

« Je veux dire, je lui ai mis un bézoard dans sa bouche à temps. »

Merci mon dieu, merci mon dieu. Hermione acquiesça, alors qu'elle le lâcha et se remit à respirer normalement. Merci mon dieu, elle n'aurait jamais cru être reconnaissante envers ce foutu prince au sang mêlé. Hermione écouta attentivement le récit des événements ou tout du moins elle essaya. Au moment où Harry et Ginny se perdaient dans le monde de la spéculation, elle n'entendait plus grand chose. Le soulagement la rendait engourdie. Ou peut-être était ce la peur. Elle n'allait pas réellement croire que Ron allait bien tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu elle même, vivant et entier et juste Ron.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, se tordant les mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient douloureuses. Pendant des heures et des heures et des heures, Hermione resta debout à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, où le garçon à qui elle avait juré de ne jamais plus adresser la parole était allongé, priant pour une chance de lui parler à nouveau.

Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte que ses pensées étaient assez incohérentes. La plupart étaient des choses comme « s'il vous plait ne le laissez pas mourir » et des promesses de pardonner à Ron pour tout tant qu'il allait bien. Mêlé à ça il y avait quelques menaces, si il lui arrivait réellement quelque chose, elle allait assassiner Lavande Brown pour lui avoir voler ses derniers mois avec Ron. Et cela n'allait pas être une mort très agréable.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment juste, Lavande lui avait volé ces espoirs pour quelque chose de plus avec Ron mais c'était Hermione qui avait décidé qu'elle ne pouvait plus être son amie. Elle savait que Ron attendait qu'elle arrête d'être en colère et qu'elle recommence simplement à lui parler. Il avait attendu pendant des mois. Il aurait joyeusement prétendu que rien de tout ça ne s'était passé et ils auraient repris là où ils s'étaient arrêté. Et ils seraient redevenus amis. Juste amis.

Ça avait toujours fonctionné comme ça avec Ron. Avec toute leur dispute ou n'importe quelle dispute que Ron aurait eu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il attendait juste que l'autre se soit calmé et prétendait que rien ne s'était passé. Il avait essayé après noël, il lui avait parlé comme si il ne l'avait pas trahit, brisé le cœur avant de le piétiner pour faire bonne mesure. Pas une seule fois au court de leur amitié il ne s'était excusé. Et elle était déterminé à ne pas laisser Ron s'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois. Cette fois, elle était trop humiliée, trop blessée, trop trahie. Qu'il puisse lui faire ça après six longues années d'amitiés…

Non. Elle n'allait pas fléchir cette fois. Si Ron voulait être à nouveau son ami il allait devoir supplier. Supplier et mendier son pardon. Ou alors apparemment, il allait devoir s'empoisonner. Les heures à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie furent parmi les plus longues dans la vie d'Hermione. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était lui parler à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais elle avait besoin de lui parler.

Des gens entraient et sortaient de la pièce et Harry essaya discrètement de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Ron, mais Hermione le devança. Les explications donné par Madame Pomfresh et les nombreux professeurs qui étaient passé n'avaient rien fait pour la calmer. Bien sur voir Mme Weasley sortir en braillant n'avait pas aidé.

Quand les parents de Ron étaient arrivés et qu'ils avaient été escorté dans l'infirmerie, Hermione eut l'horrible et peu charitable pensée qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir besoin de voir Ron plus qu'elle. Elle et Ron ne s'était pas parlé depuis des mois. Ne pouvaient t-ils pas comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de le voir?

Mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent finalement, bien plus tard dans l'après midi et qu'Hermione découvrit Ron allongé si immobile et pale dans son lit, elle ne put plus parlé du tout. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était le fixer avant de s'effondrer dans la chaise près de son lit, les discussion autour d'eux devenant un simple bourdonnement à ses oreilles.

Ce ne fut pas avant que Ron grogna quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible dans son sommeil qu'elle revint assez à la réalité pour s'apercevoir que les jumeaux étaient là. Ses grognements rassurant lui permit de mieux respirer, Ron était toujours là. Après tout, la moitié de ses paroles étaient incompréhensible la plupart du temps. Il allait bien. Il n'allait pas mourir.

Hermione fut même capable d'écouter la discution qu'Harry et Ginny avait avec Fred et George, pour enfin comprendre les informations sur l'empoisonnement. C'était presque pire de savoir que Ron n'en était pas la cible. Elle parvint à participer à la conversation mais ces idées n'étaient pas à la hauteur de son brillant intellect et sa voix lui paraissait étrange et rauque.

Mais elle était contente de prêter attention sinon elle n'aurait pas été assez alerte pour entendre Ron murmurer, « Er-my-nee »

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Mais juste pendant un instant, puis Hermione réalisa qu'elle devait s'imaginer des choses. Ron ne l'avait pas vraiment appelé dans son sommeil. C'était un murmure incohérent et rien de plus.

Hermione attendit en retenant son souffle, priant silencieusement pour que Ron dise juste une chose pour prouver qu'elle avait tord, qu'il l'appelait réellement dans son sommeil. Mais il se contenta de balbutier inintelligiblement avant de se rendormir; Au moins maintenant, elle était sure qu'il ne faisait que dormir et pas…Elle n'allait pas penser à ça.

Er-my-nee. C'était probablement un murmure. Une simple coïncidence. Hermione lui prêtait plus d'attention que ça n'en n'avait réellement. Ce n'était pas comme si il était possible que Ron l'appelait réellement, dans son sommeil, de son lit d'hôpital. Se croyait t-elle dans un roman? Ou dans les sorts de rêveries de Fred et George?

Ça ressemblait étrangement à ses récents fantasmes.

Malgré tout, Hermione se sentait mieux et elle n'avait plus vraiment l'énergie pour faire une analyse plus approfondie. En plus, elle était redevenue elle même. En fait elle se sentait plus elle même qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant des mois, depuis que ce gros monstre vert appelé l'envie avait prit possession de son corps.

Hermione fut vraiment capable de maintenir une conversation lorsque Hagrid arriva. Elle fut même capable de partir pour que la famille Weasley puisse se retrouver seule.

Plus tard dans son lit, bien après la fin du couvre feu quand elle ne pouvait plus retourner à l'infirmerie, elle le regretta, souhaitant ne pas être partie avant d'avoir vraiment parler à Ron. Tout ce qu'Hermione avait entendue de lui c'était ce murmure qui se répétait dans sa tête, encore et encore, l'obligeant à penser à de dangereuses choses, la rendant folle.

De derrière les rideaux de son lit, Hermione entendit Lavande se plaindre à voix basse que Ron l'avait ignoré le matin même. Elle était furieuse qu'il n'ai pas passé son anniversaire avec elle.

Mon dieu, c'était son anniversaire. Ron avait dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. Il était devenu un homme et il était presque mort dans la même journée. Le besoin de le voir à nouveau était si intense qu'Hermione pouvait à peine respirer.

Mais Lavande n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et Hermione sentit la colère et le besoin maintenant habituelle d'étrangler sa colocataire de chambre l'envahir. Puis elle réalisa que Lavande ne savait pas. Elle ignorait que Ron s'était fait empoisonné et qu'il avait faillit mourir. Elle pensait juste qu'il s'était éclipser pour s'amuser avec Harry.

Apparemment, le monstre en Hermione était loin d'être mort parce qu'elle ne dit rien. Elle laissa Lavande gémir et se plaindre, et fixa le plafond, rassurée par le fait qu'elle savait où Ron était et que cette…cette fille horrible ne savait pas. Hermione avait été celle qui avait attendue terrifié, à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, pas Lavande Brown. Si elle avait été une bonne petite amie, celle qui serait bien pour Ron, alors elle aurait su qu'il était malade. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'Hermione pour lui dire. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'elle se répétait pour se justifier.

Au bout d'un moment Lavande et Parvati s'endormirent mais le monstre qu'elles avaient réveillé n'avait pas l'intention de se reposer. Le doute et une multitude de questions envahissaient l'esprit d'Hermione.

Bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, pouvait t-elle réellement retourner à l'infirmerie? Que dirait t-elle à Ron quand il se réveillerait? Que lui dirait t-il? Voudrait t-il seulement qu'elle soit là? Ne préférerait t-il pas Lavande, à la place? Hermione avait t-elle vraiment besoin de se torturer comme ça? Pensait t-elle réellement qu'elle supporterait le fait qu'il se réveille sans qu'elle soit là?

La seule question dont elle connaissait la réponse était la dernière et c'était un non catégorique. Hermione avait besoin d'être là.

Elle avait réussit à se retenir presque tout la nuit, fixant tout à tour le plafond et le rideau. Elle voulait désespérément s'asseoir au chevet de Ron. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée pour justifier une telle chose. Qui était t-elle pour avoir la permission de s'asseoir avec lui toute la nuit? Elle n'était pas sa petite amie. Elle n'était même plus son amie. Plus maintenant.

À quatre heure moins le quart, elle en avait assez. Hermione ne supporterait plus son lit et la pièce étouffante une minute de plus. Elle glissa hors de son lit et mis son uniforme. Après tout si il avait une heure fixe de début de couvre feu, il n'y en avait pas de fin. Hermione se levait juste un peu plus tôt pour commencer sa journée. Elle prit son livre sur les runes anciennes tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Si quelqu'un cherchait à la stopper, elle pourrait juste dire qu'elle allait étudier. Qui pourrait questionner ça? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione se levait tôt pour étudier, bien que ça devait la première fois que se soit aussi tôt.

Sur le chemin vers l'infirmerie, elle commença à penser que peut-être elle devait vraiment aller étudier. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire à Ron. Son esprit la suppliait de faire demi tour, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir écouter car avant qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte elle était au chevet de Ron.

Il paraissait toujours aussi pale, même dans la lumière de la lune mais il bougeait sans cesse sous les couvertures en ronflant doucement. Rassurée qu'il aille bien, Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Et maintenant quoi? Voulait t-elle vraiment rester assise là et attendre? La réponse devait être oui, parce qu'Hermione s'installa plus confortablement dans la chaise et ouvrit son livre. Elle pouvait aussi bien étudier ici. Mais le texte se brouilla devant ses yeux et pour la première fois elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. L'épuisement la rattrapa rapidement, elle ne se souvint plus de rien après ça.

Ron était en classe de potion. Sauf que Rogue était toujours leur professeur, mais il était gros comme Slughorn et il y avait quelque chose de McGonallien en lui…peut-être était ce l'accent écossais.

Mais il n'eut pas réellement le temps de s'interroger sur l'étrangeté de son professeur, car malheureusement son chaudron bouillait. Ron ne savait même quelle potion il faisait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il n'appartenait pas à cette classe. Il n'était pas assez bon pour les cours de potions avancés. Maintenant la potion semblait manger son chaudron, aucune des autres ne faisait ça. Ron ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder vaguement inquiet.

« Hermione. Hermione, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ma potion. »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et Ron leva la tête pour voir Rogue lui dédier un rictus sadique. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui était assise à côté de lui, complètement inconsciente de sa détresse.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide! Peux tu au moins me regarder! »

Ron réalisa finalement qu'elle ne l'ignorait pas vraiment mais qu'elle ne le voyait même pas. Comme si il était invisible ou absent. Hermione travaillait solennellement à sa potion avec de parfaites mesure et de parfait découpage, ses parfaites et gracieuses mains formant un parfait mouvement pour mélanger, et ses traits parfaits arrangés dans une parfaite et sereine expression.

Le désespoir envahit petit à petit Ron. Pourquoi ne faisait t-elle pas attention à lui? La potion qui mangeait maintenant le sol était oublié. Il se foutait totalement de cette potion merdique ou d 'échouer dans ce maudit cour ou…

« Hermione! » Ron hurla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle ne cilla pas. Harry les regardait, souriant tranquillement, peu concerné. « écoute moi! Putain, Hermione! » Ron se plaça devant elle, cria à son oreille mais elle continua à travailler. Il essaya de l'attraper, mais il y avait comme une barrière invisible et aussi fort qu'il essayait, ses mains ne parvenaient jamais jusqu'à elle. Hermione chantonnait pendant qu'elle travaillait. Une autre voix appela, « Hermione, » Et elle releva la tête, souriant immédiatement. Ron suivit son regard et se mit à grogner. C'était Krum…ou McLaggan. Plus comme une super version à la démarche de canard des deux.

Soupirant devant cette créature bizarre, Hermione lâcha son couteau et sa plume de canari. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui permit de l'embrasser vigoureusement.

« Lâche là! Hermione! Hermione! » Ron redoubla ses efforts pour l'atteindre, essayant de repousser la créature Krum/McLaggen, mais il n'arrivait jamais à s'approcher assez. Puis Lavande se tenait soudainement à côté de lui en lui souriant.

« Viens avec moi Ron-Ron, » murmura t-elle séductrice, tirant sur sa chemise. Ron secoua la tête énergiquement. « Mais ma potion, » dit t-il misérablement, fixant toujours Hermione en luttant contre la nausée qui s'emparait de lui.

« Je vais t'aider avec ta potion, » ronronna Lavande, ses mains caressant son torse. Qu'est qu'elle foutait donc? Lavande n'était même pas en cour de potion avancée. Elle n'était pas à sa place. Ron essaya de la repousser mais elle s'agrippait à lui.

« Hermione! »

Elle n'écoutait pas et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, rien de tout cela n'avait un sens. Ce devait être un rêve. C'était la seule explication. Rien d'aussi bizarre ne pouvait…

Ron ouvrit les yeux et s'ajusta doucement à l'obscurité de la pièce. Bien sur que c'était un rêve. Merci mon dieu. Quel cauchemar horrible c'était. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était malade. Sa gorge était piquante et sèche, sa tête élançait, tout les muscles de son corps étaient douloureux et il se sentait vaguement nauséeux. Que c'était t-il passé? Il parvint enfin à voir un peu plus clairement et il regarda autour de lui. Merveilleux. L'infirmerie bien sur. Où pourrait t-il être d'autre le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire? N'avait t-il pas---Whoa! Hermione?

Dormant profondément sur une chaise d'hôpital assez inconfortable nul autre que sa meilleure amie qui ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot civil depuis presque trois mois. Sa tête était renversé en arrière et sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Hermione paraissait exténuée avec son éternel livre sur ses genoux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi joli. Bien peut-être que joli n'était pas vraiment le bon mot.

La première pensée de Ron fut qu'il rêvait toujours, puisque au dernière nouvelle Hermione le haïssait et ne lui parlait pas ce qui généralement signifiait qu'elle ne s'asseyait pas à son chevet.

Il essaya de soulever son bras pour essuyer ses yeux, mais il ne parvint qu'à accentuer la douleur dans son bras et provoquer une vague d'étourdissement. ça semblait horriblement réel. Et pour un rêve c'était horriblement ennuyeux.

Merde. Ron ne pouvait pas le croire. Hermione était en train de le veiller. Un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage, suivit par une vague irrationnelle de joie qui endormit grandement la souffrance de son corps.

Ce voulait t-il dire qu'elle lui parlait à nouveau? Il valait mieux. Ron en avait assez. Ça devenait foutument ridicule. Depuis quand leur dispute duraient aussi longtemps? Et cette fois ci l'entêtement d'Hermione atteignait des sommets et elle était…plus méchante que jamais. Une fille intelligente et passionnée était une chose assez effrayante quand elle était en colère après vous. En fait elle l'était tout le temps.

Ron commençait à craindre que ça n'allait pas juste partir cette fois ci. Il commençait à penser qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose de radical. Comme s'excuser. S'excuser. La simple idée le rendait malade. Surtout lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ok, peut être avait t-il fait quelques trucs de mal mais Hermione était totalement irrationnelle.

Ron s'était demandé si rompre avec Lavande aurait améliorer la situation, si Hermione lui aurait pardonné. Mais larguer quelqu'un était un projet effrayant. Presque autant que s'excuser auprès d'Hermione.

Si il était sur que laisser tomber sa petite amie fonctionnerait et qu'il retrouverait Hermione…Bien il aurait peut-être pu, mais connaissant sa chance, il casserait avec la seule fille qui ait jamais voulu de lui et Hermione ne lui parlerait toujours pas.

Bien, ça n'avait aucune importance maintenant, pensa Ron avec satisfaction. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'Hermione lui pardonne s'était se retrouver à l'infirmerie. Bien plus facile que n'importe laquelle de ses autres idées. Sous toutes sa défense peu féminine, elle était juste trop attentionnée et bonne pour l'abandonner lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Ron soupira se sentant absurdement content, triomphant même. Naturellement ça ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il se rende compte que parce qu'Hermione était là maintenant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner plus tard quand il sortirait. Merde. Ok, ce n'était pas désespéré. Il se frotta le visage vigoureusement. Il pouvait la faire rester, il avait ça en lui. Ron avait juste besoin de s'assurer---

Ses réflexions furent interrompus lorsque ses poumons décidèrent qu'il était temps de se rebeller et Ron fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui l'obligea à se replier sur lui même. Qu'est qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé? Et merde, le destin était vraiment cruel? Ne pouvait t-il pas lui laisser une foutu minute pour trouver ce qu'il allait dire à Hermione?

La douleur dans sa poitrine et sa tête était intense et il avait des difficulté à respirer mais malgré tout il entendit un cri inquiet. « Ron! » Il força ses yeux fermés à s'ouvrir pour voir Hermione se lever, son livre tombant à terre.

« Est ce que tu vas bien? » demanda t-elle, d'une voix merveilleusement douce et attentionnée alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Ron dans le petit lit, lui tenant le bras et frottant son dos pour que la toux s'arrête. Bien, ça c'était pas mal. Peut-être que le destin était avec lui après tout? C'était certainement un bien meilleur résultat que Ron aurait pu espérer avoir avec quoique ce soit qu'il aurait dit.

« Tu veux un peu d'eau? » demanda Hermione doucement, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Ron avait tord. C'était bien mieux que pas mal. Il acquiesça faiblement, toussant encore plusieurs fois. Bon peut-être que maintenant il exagérait un peu, mais il ne voyait aucune raison pour arrêter de tousser. Ça marchait, non? Hermione tendit la main et s'empara du verre posé sur la table près de son lit puis l'aida à la porter à ses lèvres. L'expression inquiète sur son visage était tout simplement fantastique. Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'agir un peu plus faiblement qu'il ne l'était réellement.

En réalité, la proximité d'Hermione le rendait de moins en moins malade alors que l'adrénaline se diffusait dans son sang. Ron enroula sa main autour de la sienne, laissant ses doigts sur le verre alors qu'il buvait avidement. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, se demandant si elle avait toujours parue aussi belle de près ou si il avait juste oublié.

Leur contact l'entraînait dans une étrange euphorie où tout paraissait mieux que la veille. Quand il eut finit l'eau, Hermione retira le verre, il grogna à la perte de son contact et l'agrippa en essayant de s'asseoir. Immédiatement ses mains furent sur ses épaules, le retenant sur le lit. Et c'était vraiment, vraiment bien.

« Doucement Ron. Tu as faillit mourir, » le réprimanda Hermione. Ses réprimandes lui manquaient. Sa voix était rauque, obligeant Ron à se demander si elle avait pleuré pour lui.

« Vraiment? » chuchota t-il. Il aurait du être en colère, non? Effrayé? La joie qu'il ressentait était totalement irrationnelle. Mais Hermione regonflait ses oreillers et réinstalla Ron sur son dos tout doucement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir un pyjamas usé jusqu'à la corde.

« Tu as été empoisonné. » dit Hermione d'un ton peiné qu'elle réservait au plus horribles tragédies. Ron connaissait tout ses tons. Combien de personne pouvait dire ça? Trois mois séparé et il la connaissait toujours mieux que Krum ou McLaggen ne le pourrait jamais.

« tu ne te souviens pas? » demanda t-elle. Ron secoua la tête en grinçant. Apparemment toute la douleur n'était pas partie. « Tu as bu quelque chose d'empoisonné dans le bureau de Slughorn? »

« Quelque chose? » répéta t-il bêtement, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Pour être tout à fait honnête il était un peu distrait par ses lèvres et il avait été empoisonné, d'après elle en tout cas. On ne pouvait pas attendre de lui d'être au mieux de sa forme.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, de cette façon adorable qui signifiait qu'elle allait discuter de choses très importante. « De quoi te souviens tu? »

Ron prit une minute entière avant de réaliser qu'elle voulait qu'il parle. Bon, d'accord, il pouvait faire ça. « Umm…Je me rappelle m'être réveillé et d'avoir ouvert mes cadeaux d'anniversaire… » Ron lui raconta tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir. C'était vraiment une histoire humiliante, Romilda Vane? Burg!Pourtant il expliqua tout minutieusement, faisant tout son possible pour qu'Hermione reste assise à acquiescer solennellement, si parfaitement normale. « …quand on est arrivé en bas, Lavande… »

Merde, Lavande allait vraiment lui en vouloir de l'avoir jeter de la façon dont il… Il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était figé et ne le regardait plus. Merde. Merde. Merde. Comment pouvait t-il être aussi stupide? Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre que Lavande soit en colère? « Puis on a été dans le bureau de Slughorn et je ne me souviens plus bien du reste. » finit t-il rapidement. Maintenant il avait tout gâché.

Hermione croisait fermement les mains, sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Putain, et maintenant que devait t-il faire? C'était la Hermione qu'il avait vu ses trois derniers mois. Il détestait cette Hermione. Il voulait que sa Hermione revienne.

« Bien » dit t-elle d'un ton sec. « Apparemment tu vas mieux alors je ferais mieux d'y aller. Si tu veux je peux aller réveiller Lavande et lui demander de s'asseoir avec toi. » Les mots d'Hermione étaient froids et amers. Ils étaient pires qu'une gifle en pleine face. Que ferait t-elle si il acceptait sa proposition? Merde, elle se levait. Que se passait t-il? Comment les choses avaient t-elles tourné si mal aussi vite?

Paniqué Ron agrippa son bras avec une force qui le surprit lui même. Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps pour être faible. « Attends! »

Elle s'arrêta, se retournant pour le regarder durement. Ron pouvait la perdre pour de bon. C'était là, sur son visage. Hermione le sortait de sa vie. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, impulsivement il laissa échapper. « Je préfère que tu restes ici plutôt que Lavande. »

Ron n'avait pas voulu dire quelque chose d'aussi…évident, ou vulnérable. En fait il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais le visage d'Hermione s'adoucit, pas beaucoup, mais assez. Elle se rassit sur le lit, faisant attention de ne pas le toucher, à part qu'il avait toujours sa main fermement enroulé autour de son poigné. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas très contente à propos de ça mais il était hors de question qu'il la lâche.

Hermione regardait droit devant elle, se tenant droite et lui tournant le dos. Elle dit très hautaine. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me préférerais moi à ta petite amie. »

Putain. Elle allait vraiment le faire travailler pour ça. Merde. Bien au moins elle était toujours là. Ron réinstalla sa tête contre son coussin et fixa le plafond. Qu'était t-il supposé dire maintenant? Il pouvait sentir la transpiration se former sur son front alors qu'il essayait de penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Le silence devait avoir duré trop longtemps au goût d'Hermione car elle commença à se lever à nouveau. Ron resserra sa prise sur son bras et la ramena à lui. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il déblatéra la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, « Lavande n'est pas très intelligente. »

Hermione tourna précipitamment la tête vers lui, choqué elle rencontra son regard. Doucement, elle se rassit cette fois-ci, sa hanche pressée fermement contre la sienne. Bien, c'était bien. Apparemment, il avait bien répondu. Ron ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche pour parler mais rien n'en sortit. Merde. Il ne serait pas capable de la regarder en faisant ça.

Fixant le plafond, il essaya à nouveau. « On ne parle pas beaucoup, Lavande et moi » parvint t-il à dire difficilement, la sueur coulant dans ses yeux, son visage s'échauffant. « Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Elle n'est même pas vraiment agréable pour traîner quand on ne… Elle ne me défie pas, elle ne me fait pas penser, elle ne me donne pas envie d'être une meilleur personne… » continua Ron en déglutissant bruyamment.

Il espérait qu'Hermione appréciait ça parce que c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais faite. Toujours incapable de la regarder, Ron se concentra sur les bruits saccadés de sa respiration et la tension de son poigné sous sa main, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

« Alors pourquoi…? » Hermione s'arrêta pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, il ne pouvait pas. « Pourquoi es tu…? Pourquoi tu ne trouves pas quelqu'un de plus intelligent? » Ron ne put s'en empêcher, ses yeux se fixèrent sur elle. Sa question était courageuse mais Hermione n'avait jamais eu l'air plus vulnérable. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos et ses yeux étaient toujours fixés à l'autre bout de la pièce mais ils étaient brillant de larmes. Il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Voulait t-elle qu'il trouve quelqu'un de plus intelligente? Cette pensée lui donna la force de continuer. « Parce que… » Ron ferma les yeux. Cela devenait plus dur. Quand allait t-elle juste lui pardonner? « Parce que les filles intelligente sont un peu effrayante. » Sa gorge était de nouveau sèche.

« Comment ça? »

Il se mit presque à rire. Essayait t-elle de le tuer? « Um…Elles sont forte et bien, meilleure que moi pour tout--- »

« Ron---- »

« Et elle savent immédiatement quand je ne suis pas assez bon. Quand je ne suis pas assez intelligent. Quand je ne peux pas bien jouer au Quidditch--- »

« Non! Ron, non! Je--- »

Si Hermione voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de l'interrompre. Ron était sur sa lancée et elle n'allait certainement pas avoir une autre chance d'obtenir cette information. « Les filles intelligentes, » dit t-il plus fort, ne s'étant jamais sentit aussi exposé, « réalisent que je…Les filles intelligentes n'ont pas leur premiers baisers avec un perdant inexpérimenté. Elle embrassent de célèbres joueurs de… » Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Comment? Je n'ai jamais dit--- »

Ron l'ignora. Ne pouvait t-elle pas rester dans la métaphore? Ne comprenait t-elle pas qu'il avait besoin de la métaphore? « Les filles intelligentes préfèrent embrasser des hommes expérimentés. Et pourquoi pas? Elles méritent un mec qui sais quoi faire avec une fille. » au moment où il eut fini, il était essoufflé et une partie de lui voulait juste disparaître. C'était stupide de toute façon. Les garçons ne faisaient pas toutes une histoires de leur premier baiser. Et alors, si il avait dans un coin de son esprit que c'était quelque chose que lui et Hermione partageraient? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'était pas un mec efféminé.

« Oh, Ron. » Son sanglot retenu obligea Ron à ouvrir les yeux. Merde, il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer. « Ron, je… » Hermione renifla un peu, puis dit d'une très petite voix. « Les filles intelligentes peuvent être très stupide parfois et…et égoïste. Elles peuvent oublier de dire aux gens à quel point elle les trouve extraordinaire… » sa voix se brisa mais elle avait toute l'attention de Ron.

« Mais. » continua Hermione avec plus de force. Non, non pas de mais. Il aimait où cette conversation les menait. « Les filles intelligentes ne peuvent pas lire les esprits, Ron, et quand un garçon se mets en colère pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a deux ans et qu'il ne leur dit pas, alors comment sont t-elle sensé savoir? » Quand elle eut fini, elle était rouge et criait pratiquement.

Ron était muet de stupeur, sa poitrine serrée douloureusement. Que fallait t-il de plus à Hermione? Il venait de s'ouvrir à elle plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait… Il n'avait plus grand chose à donner. « Hermione. » l'interrompit t-il avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. « Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi? Tu veux que je te supplie? »

Hermione se leva et prit une profonde inspiration. Le regardant directement dans les yeux, elle lui déclara poliment. « Oui, je pense que j'apprécierai beaucoup ça. »

Ron serra la mâchoire et lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne pouvait pas la croire. Elle était si…si foutument Hermione. Elle devait le mettre à terre. Il ne suffisait pas qu'il ait faillit mourir. Non, elle devait prendre les derniers lambeaux de sa dignité.

Quand il ne répondit pas, Hermione détourna les yeux de lui et fixa le sol, chuchotant si doucement qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre. « Tu m'as vraiment blessé Ron. Tu n'as aucune idée combien…et ça ne t'ennuies même pas »

« Bien sur que ça m'ennuie. » répondit t-il sèchement. Comment pouvait t-elle penser…? Quand tout ça avait commencé Ron ne se doutait pas un instant qu'Hermione allait réagir de cette façon, qu'elle serait si blessé, si rejetée. Ce n'était pas son intention de…Bien, il avait voulu la faire souffrir, se venger. Mais si il avait comprit qu'elle avait des sentiments si fort pour lui…alors peut-être que rien de tout ça n'aurait été nécessaire.

Hermione semblait si peinée. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, mais ils ne pouvaient pas…complètement submergé, Ron ouvrait et fermait sa bouche impuissant. Quand elle se décida finalement à reposer les yeux sur lui, il avait envie de pleurer. La regardant, Ron dit la seule chose qui résonnait dans son esprit « Hermione, s'il te plait. »

Sa lèvre trembla et son visage se troubla. « Bien. » sanglota t-elle. « Je pense que ça devra faire l'affaire. » Puis Hermione renifla et se jeta sur son torse pleurant doucement contre son haut de pyjama.

Ron se figea, choqué. Bien, c'était pas si mal. C'était bien, excellent même. Apparemment il n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air après tout. Même la douleur que causait le poids d'Hermione sur son torse était parfaite.

Un instant plus tard, Ron enroula ses bras autour d'elle, souriant de soulagement. C'était surprenant de facilité et très confortable. Sa main trouva instinctivement le chemin jusqu'à sa chevelure, se perdant dans les boucles folles d'une façon qu'il ne lui avait jamais été permise. Ce n'était pas lisse et soyeux comme ceux de Lavande mais doux et touffu. Mais c'était vraiment bien, tout les cheveux devraient être comme ça.

Ron était absurdement heureux pour quelqu'un qui venait d'être empoisonné, le jour de son anniversaire et qui avait une fille sanglotant contre son torse. Peut-être devrait t-il s'empoisonné plus souvent, si c'était toujours aussi bien par la suite. Malheureusement sa poitrine n'était pas d'accord et il fut prit d'une autre quinte de toux.

Il essaya de s'en empêcher mais sa poitrine s'alourdit et ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes, de drôle de bruits rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge. Hermione s'éloigna et une profonde toux émergea. Ron tourna son visage sur le côté pour l'épargner. Merde, ne pouvait t-il pas avoir une autre minute.

« Désolé. » murmura t-elle, essuyant son visage d'une main et agrippant sa baguette de l'autre. Elle remplis rapidement le verre et lui tendit un peu d'eau. Malheureusement Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait tenir lui même son verre. Elle n'était plus assise aussi près de lui non plus. Gigotant inconfortablement alors qu'il buvait avidement, elle dit: « Ron, je…Je devrais y aller. »

Il éloigna le verre de sa bouche précipitamment, de l'eau éclaboussant ses mains. « Pourquoi? » gémit t-il. « Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé. Les cours ne commencent pas avant plusieurs heures. »

Un petit sourire traversa son visage et elle le regarda presque timidement. C'était une très jolie expression, séduisante même. « Tu devrais te reposer. » insista t-elle gentiment.

« Hermione. » grogna Ron avant de sourire, joueur. Tout à coup il savait que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'ils allaient bien. « Combien d'heures est ce que j'ai déjà dormis? » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Un bon bout de temps. Tu nous a bien effrayé. » Ron sourit.

« Désolé. » dit t-il, bien qu'il ne le soit pas du tout. Il s'empara de sa main, se sentant bizarrement confiant et libre pour la toucher à présent. Il se demanda si c'était son expérience avec Lavande qui avait changé ça ou si c'était juste le fait qu'il puisse ne plus jamais parler avec Hermione.

« Dis moi ce qui s'est passé, » demanda Ron d'une voix cajolante ce qui était probablement inapproprié pour parler d'empoisonnement mais ainsi était leur vie.

« D'accord. » dit t-elle joueuse avec un demi-sourire? Hermione commença à se lever mais Ron agrippa sa main, fronçant les sourcils. « Hey, où tu vas? »

Hermione rit, un bruit doux et délicieux. « Je retourne à ma chaise. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal ici? » demanda Ron assez courageusement, du ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'ils flirtaient. C'était ce qu'il était en train de faire, filtrer avec Hermione. Pas le triste, maladroit et immature flirt dont ils avaient l'habitude. Mais un vrai flirt. Il devrait probablement se sentir coupable vu qu'il avait toujours une petite amie. Techniquement en tout cas. Avec un peu chance, plus pour longtemps. Hermione rougit et le sourire de Ron s'élargit, elle était si mignonne quand elle rougissait. Elle se rassit au même endroit et détendit sa main toujours prisonnière dans la sienne, elle mordit sa lèvre et demanda. « Et si Lavande arrive et nous vois comme ça? »

Ron fronça les sourcils, souhaitant qu'elle n'ait pas à prononcer ce nom à nouveau et il haussa juste les épaules. Il espérait qu'elle ait comprit le message qui était un clair « qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre? ». Bien qu'il pensait secrètement que cette question était inutile, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Lavande soit debout à cet heure ci. Seulement sa Hermione pouvait venir le voir à l'aube.

Il était évident qu'elle retenait un sourire content lorsqu'elle se remit bien droite et commença à parler.

« Bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, vu que je n'étais pas là mais d'après Harry… »

Ron se laissa aller en arrière et écouta le son de la voix d'Hermione, essayant de paraître d'un sérieux approprié et de ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Apparemment, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire.

Hermione était absurdement heureuse pour quelqu'un qui n'avait dormit en tout et pour tout qu'une minuscule heure. Spécialement pour une heure qui avait été obtenue au chevet de son…meilleur ami qui était presque mort la veille. Meilleur ami. Oui, il semblait qu'ils étaient redevenu meilleurs amis. Des meilleurs amis avec autant de potentiel qu'ils en avait toujours eu. Peut-être même plus. Prends ça Lavande Brown.

Ron se remettait très bien. Le soulagement, la fatigue et la joie pure rendait Hermione étourdie et vaguement nauséeuse. En plus elle n'avait pas vraiment mangé depuis plus de vingt quatre heure, ayant totalement oublié toutes idée de nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte Ron ce matin même et que le petit déjeuner ait déjà été servit. Toute la journée il lui fallut la moindre once d'énergie pour rester éveillé et ne pas plonger dans un monde de rêverie.

Harry continuait à lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets. Peut-être parce qu'Hermione n'avait pas assez d'énergie ou de concentration pour lever sa main, pas même une fois. Heureusement les professeurs savaient ce qui s'était passé et aucun d'entre eux ne l'interrogea.

Ou peut-être qu'Harry répondait au comportement étrangement calme qu'elle avait adopté quand Lavande était entré dans une colère folle en apprenant en métamorphose que son petit ami était à l'infirmerie depuis vingt quatre heure et que personne n'avait prit la peine de la prévenir. Rien que d'y penser ramenait le sourire à Hermione.

C'était le milieu de l'après midi, après son cour de runes anciennes qu'Hermione eut finalement une chance de rendre à nouveau visite à Ron. Sa bonne humeur fut rapidement calmer lorsqu'elle aperçut au détour du couloir Lavande sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas perdue de temps pour venir voir Ron-Ron, semblait t-il.

Pendant un instant Hermione faillit faire demi-tour pour retourner à la tour Griffondore mais elle avait promis à Ron et il avait été si charmant et il avait faillit mourir, alors…Elle se réfugia dans une alcôve et permit à sa détesté colocataire de passer.

Se cacher pouvait paraître un peu immature, mais cela permettait à Hermione d'atteindre ses deux objectifs, éviter une confrontation et avoir une opportunité d'étudier sa rivale sans se faire remarquer. Trois mois sans Ron avait été un enfer et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose qu'elle refuserait de faire pour qu'il lui revienne. Et cette fois ci elle n'allait pas laisser tomber.

Lavande avait un regard déçu et distrait. Son visage était dur à déchiffrer mais au moins elle n'avait pas ce regard dégoûtant d'amoureuse transie qu'elle arborait souvent. Bien qu'Hermione aurait préféré des larmes, le genre de larmes qui viennent après une rupture, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas espérer autant.

Le visage déprimée de Lavande pouvait dire que ça ne c'était pas bien passé avec Ron, ce qui était bien, bien sur. Mais, elle pouvait tout simplement être en colère parce son précieux petit ami avait faillit mourir. Hermione fronçait toujours les sourcils quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie. Ron était allongé sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte. Alors qu'elle s'approcha elle réalisa qu'il avait les yeux fermé mais il ne semblait pas vraiment dormir. Au moins pas pour elle.

Elle plissa les yeux, appelant doucement. « Ron. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt. « Hermione? » chuchota t-il en retour.

Elle plissa encore plus les yeux. « Oui… » dit t-elle avec précaution.

« Est ce qu'elle est partie? »

« Qui Lavande? »

« Bien sur Lavande. Qui d'autre? Elle est partie? »

Pendant un moment, Hermione ne put que le fixer sa bouche grande ouverte. Ron évitait Lavande? Prétendait être endormis? Interprétait t-elle mal la situation à cause de son état? « Um…Oui, elle viens juste de partir. »

« Oh super. » Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement. Avec une étonnante énergie pour quelqu'un coincé à l'hôpital, il s'assit contre le montant du lit. Lumineux et alerte, il lui sourit comme un chiot prêt à jouer.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire incrédule, qui ne pouvait être contenu à cause de son estomac vide et la fatigue qui l'empêchait de contrôler ses émotions. Bien, si il voulait jouer, elle pouvait jouer.

« Si tu es fatigué. » offrit gentiment Hermione. « Je peux y aller-- »

« Non! Non, je vais bien. »

Des gloussements risquaient de se faire entendre. Elle fit tout son possible pour réprimer un sourire en le taquinant.

« Tu es sur? On aurait dit que tu faisait une petite sieste, je ne veux pas remettre en cause ta convalescence. »

« Hermione. » Gémit Ron avec une moue adorable et une regard cajolant. « Je m'ennuie. Assied toi avec moi. Parle moi de ta journée. Parle moi d'hier, de la semaine dernière. J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir parlé depuis une éternité. »

« Tu m'as parlé ce matin. » rit t-elle. « Pendant des heures. » Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que ça se passait réellement. Cela ne semblait pas réel et c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Ron continua à bouder pendant un moment puis il laissa échapper comme si il se retenait depuis des jours pour lui poser cette question. « Tu m'as ramené mes devoirs? »

Définitivement trop beau pour être vrai. Hermione le regarda surprise, essayant d'éclaircir son esprit. Elle pouvait être en train de rêver, c'était horrible si elle s'était endormie en classe. « Quoi? Non, je… » Le visage de Ron se ferma.

« Mais tu me rapportes toujours mes devoirs. » dit t-il, paraissant réellement déçu.

Qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire? Soudainement Hermione se battait pour retenir ses larmes. Elle voulait se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser. Mais il avait toujours une petite amie. Pour l'instant il avait une petite amie, ce genre de chose pouvait changer rapidement.

Clignant des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, elle dit doucement. « J'ai du oublier. Tu ne devrais pas faire de devoir aujourd'hui de toute façon. Tu dois te reposer. Je te les ramènerai demain. » Hermione sourit intérieurement, réalisant qu'elle avait une excuse pour venir le voir tout les jours maintenant. Sans oublier le fait que Lavande aurait pu lui ramener ses devoirs mais qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé.

Ron sourit alors qu'il chuchota d'un voix rauque. « Mais je vais avoir du retard dans mes études. » Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre un instant, si son intonation et ses mots étaient destinés à la séduire, ça marchait parfaitement. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son ventre alors qu'elle sentait sa peau rougir. « bien, je crois que je vais être obligé de t'aider à rattraper alors. » réussit t-elle à répondre.

Son sourire était étincelant alors qu'il la regardait prendre place dans une chaise à côté de son lit. Son regard était si chaud qu'elle ne se croyait pas capable de le soutenir pourtant elle parvint à maintenir une conversation, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de quoi ils avaient parlé. Mais c'était merveilleux et cela avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Ginny la traîne au dîner.

Quatre jours plus tard, Hermione se surprenait à chantonner gaiement dans les couloirs. C'était amusant de voir comment la peur insoutenable de perdre un être proche pouvait se transformer en quelque chose d'aussi…adorable.

Elle descendait tranquillement le couloir lorsque Harry cria après elle. « Hé Hermione. Oh! Hermione. »

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour voir Harry essayer de s'éloigner d'une Lavande contrariée avec beaucoup de difficulté. Finalement, il la rejoignit en courant, une impression de soulagement sur le visage. Apparemment personne ne voulait parler à Lavande ses jours ci. Hermione fit tout son possible pour dissimulé son sourire suffisant. Elle devait vraiment essayer de devenir meilleure pour ça.

« Lavande t'ennuie? » demanda t-elle avec autant d'innocence qu'elle en était capable. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, murmurant. « Tu n'as pas idée. » Il plaça sa main dans son dos pour la conduire dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. « Hey Hermione? » demanda t-il d'une voix suspicieusement normale. « Quand tu rends visite à Ron? Il est…réveillé, non? » Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« MmmHmm. Bien sur. » Harry plissa les yeux, lui dédiant un regard connaisseur et un demi-sourire. « Je suppose que tu ne seras pas surprise d'apprendre que Lavande se plaigne de toujours le trouver endormis quand elle lui rends visite. »

« Bien il a besoin de dormir. » dit t-elle innocemment. « C'est une honte. Pauvre Lavande. Alors elle n'a pas encore pu vraiment lui rendre visite? »

Elle reçut un rire tonitruant d'Harry auquel elle se contenta de sourire. « Ouais et je suis sur que ça te tues de l'apprendre. » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser, son rire bientôt suivit par celui d'Harry.

Après qu'elle se soit un peu calmé, Harry demanda « Alors quand penses tu que Lavande va se rendre compte que Ron l'évite? »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire satisfait. « Je ne sais pas. Lavande n'est pas très intelligente, tu sais. »

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? pour ceux qui se pose la question il y aura bien une suite qui reprendra un autre « instant manqué » du tome 6 entre Ron et Hermione bien sur en attendant n'oublier pas laisser une review et d'aller lire la suite de Romance, guerre et mystère si se n'est pas encore fait. Bisou et à la prochaine


	2. Not Altogether Dumb

**Bonjours amis lecteurs et amies lectrice et tout d'abord joyeux noël je suis conscient que je vous aurai fait un très beau cadeau en updatant RG&M ou changement mais malheureusement je n'ai (que) cette petite traduction a vous mettre sous la dents. Cette histoire aura au moins le mérite de vous rassurer sur notre état de santé et de mettre fin aux rumeurs les plus folles que j'ai pu voir circuler comme il sont mort ou pire il se sont séparé lol enfin tout vas bien pour nous si ce n'est que nous n'avons vraiment plus de temps pour écrire. Les idées et l'envie sont la mais nous sommes a notre grand regret dans l'impossibilité total d'apporté une fin a leurs juste mesure a toutes les histoires que vous plébiscitez (message a ceux qui me harcèle………..continuez sa me fait super plaisir et qui sait peu être qu'un jours vous réussirez a me convaincre d'arrêter de dormir ou de manger afin de pouvoir enfin écrire un peu xpdr). Pour résumer on ne sait toujours pas quand la suite arrivera mais elle arrivera et soyez en sur nous donnerons le meilleur de nous même pour qu'elle soit a la hauteur de l'interminable attente que j'ai presque honte de vous faire supporter. Menssa et moi vous embrassons avec toute notre affection bonne lecture a vous tous et encore joyeux noël.**

Not Altogether Dumb

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais là haut avec elle?"

Quand Lavande commença à crier, Hermione garda ses yeux fixés devant elle et se dirigea précipitamment vers son dortoir. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'intercéder dans cette dispute.

Ron lui envoya un regard suppliant et paniqué alors qu'il bégayait: "Lavande...Je...Nous ne...Nous étions juste..."

Son visage criait "aide moi". Ce n'était pas facile de l'ignorer mais Hermione parvint tout de même à marmonner. "Je crois que je vais monter alors." Elle suivit la petit troupe d'élève qui montait pour éviter d'être pris dans la tempête qui s'annonçait.

Elle était sure que Ron aurait adoré que sa relation (et elle utilisait ce mot à défaut d'un autre) avec Lavande se finisse par un combat de chatte en chaleur entre elle et Hermione. Depuis plus d'un mois, il la suppliait de trouver un moyen pour le sortir de cette situation, cherchant désespérément une solution qui lui permettrait de ne pas faire face au problème. Lâche.

Bien, Hermione n'allait pas le faire. Bien qu'elle voulait plus que tout autre chose que Ron et Lavande soit une histoire finie et enterrée, Ron devrait finir ça lui même sans son aide. Après tout c'était son bordel pas le sien.

Pourtant, une fois qu'elle eut atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier de laquelle on pouvait voir la salle commune, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Ron leva la tête, une grimace sur son visage. Maudit soit-il si il reculait à nouveau... C'était la parfaite opportunité pour finir ça, si il ne la saisissait pas ...Peut-être qu'Hermione aurait du rester pour être sure qu'il finisse bien. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire maintenant? Redescendre et arracher Ron à Lavande?

Tentant mais si Ron voulait un jour avoir une relation satisfaisante, et plus important si il voulait avoir une relation satisfaisante avec elle, il devait prendre un peu de responsabilité. Oh seigneur. Ils étaient foutu.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire encourageant et chuchota "bonne chance". Sa réponse fut une regard misérable et suppliant mais Hermione tint bon et Ron soupira et retourna son attention à la tirade de Lavande.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire! Tu es en train de la regarder? Ronald, qu'est ce..." Les cris de Lavande réveillèrent Hermione de sa transe en la faisant frissonner. Elle grimpa en courant les cinq dernières marches qui la menait à sa chambre.

Le besoin de s'échapper avait été intense, mais dès qu'Hermione avait atteint son dortoir, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'à fixer son lit en pensant "et maintenant quoi?" Heureusement Parvati n'était pas là. Hermione ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire. Parvati était resté surprenant amicale avec Hermione pendant toute l'histoire mais quoi qu'il se passait dans la salle commune allait changer ça.

Une énergie nerveuse folle l'envahit l'obligeant à faire des allées retour dans sa chambre jusqu'à qu'elle soit nauséeuse. Puis n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Hermione enfila rapidement son pyjama. Ce qui bien sur était totalement stupide. Pourquoi était t-elle pressé? Maintenant elle pourrait se ronger les sangs en pyjama? Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait dormir, elle ne s'était jamais sentit moins fatiguée.

à cet instant, Hermione souhaitait avoir suivit Harry à l'extérieur pour aller à l'enterrement d'Aragog lorsque Lavande était apparue. Cela n'aurait pas pu être pire que cette ...cette attente.

Merlin, Que se passait t-il pour Ron? Combien de temps cela prenait t-il de larguer quelqu'un?Il allait la larguer, non? Qu'est ce qu'elle pensait? Bien sur qu'il n'allait pas le faire. C'était Ron le garçon qui s'était décidé depuis les sept dernières semaines à prouver que le Choipeau n'était pas infaillible et qui gagnait au passage le prix du plus grand couard de l'histoire des Griffondor.

Le mieux qu'Hermione puisse espérer était que Ron d'une certaine façon mettrait en colère Lavande, la conduisant ainsi à casser avec lui. Merlin savait à quel point il était doué pour mettre les gens en colère. Plus que doué, c'était un véritable talent. Mais si il n'était pas assez bon? Et si plutôt que de rompre, ils était en train de s'embrasser à nouveau? Elle le tuerait, elle jurait devant dieu qu'elle le tuerait.

Incapable de supporter ça une seconde de plus, Hermione descendit quelques marches de l'escalier, essayant d'apparaître la plus normale et digne que possible. C'était particulièrement difficile vu qu'elle portait son pyjama rose avec des petits chats. Pourquoi avait t-elle choisit celui là?

Dès qu'elle atteignit le palier des secondes années, Hermione put entendre des cris étouffés. Définitivement pas des bruits de pelotage. C'était bien. En arrivant au premier étage, elle pouvait attendre le moindre des mots hurlés.

"Ronald Weasley, tu ne comprends clairement pas la situation. Tu es mon petit ami, pas celui d'Hermione Granger!"

Hermione leva les yeux et combattit l'envie de vomir alors qu'elle se faufilait dans les toilettes des premières années pour écouter.

"Les petits copains ne montent pas dans leur dortoir avec d'autre fille! à moins que se soit de gros salopar infidèle. Es tu un gros salopar infidèle?"

"Quoi?" s'exclama Ron, clairement perdu. "Non!" Beaucoup pourrait penser, après toutes ses années à se disputer avec Hermione, qu'il serait plus à même de se défendre dans une dispute.

"Alors pourquoi étais tu dans ton dortoir avec elle?" lâcha Lavande, ressemblant un peu à une femme possédée.

" Hermione est ma meilleure amie, Lavande. Je ferai tout ce que j'ai envie de faire avec elle." Déclara Ron. Il paraissait fatigué et frustré, Hermione du s'obliger à retenir un petit cri de joie à ses mots. Maintenant, il avait juste à la larguer et s'en était finit.

Lavande s'écria outrée. "Comme lui rouler une pelle, tu veux dire?"

"Non! Arrête de me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je ne t'ai pas trompé."

Même du haut, Hermione pouvait entendre la profonde respiration énervée de Lavande. C'était le moment idéal où elle pourrait larguer Ron. S'il vous plait, faîte que l'un d'entre eux termine cette farce.

"Ron," dit Lavande de la voix tremblante de quelqu'un qui essayait de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. "Il est évident que tu ne sais pas comment être un bon petit ami. Puisque c'est ta première vrai relation et qu'Hermione Granger a clairement été... très prédominante dans ta compréhension des femmes, je suis prête à te donner le bénéfice du doute..."

Oh s'il te plait ne fais pas ça! La tête d'Hermione tomba contre le lavabo avec un gémissement. ça commençait à devenir absurde. La petite p... Lavande ne s'avait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Hermione continuerait à être prédominante qu'ils rompent aujourd'hui, le mois ou l'année prochaine. Mais ils rompraient.

"Les petits amis s'assoient avec leur petite amie en classe et au repas.. tout les repas."

Hermione grogna. Est ce que cette fille était sérieuse?

"Un petit ami va dans sa chambre ou dans tout autre endroit privé avec la seule compagnie de sa petite amie..."

Une petite voix détourna l'attention d'Hermione de la demande ridicule de Lavande. "Madame... hum, je peux utiliser les toilettes?"

Hermione gémit en elle même et ferma les yeux. Oh mon dieu. Les joues brûlantes, elle força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et baissa la tête pour voir une première année dans une longue chemise de nuit un peu effrayée, la fixant. Ron avait raison, ils devenaient plus petits.

"Salut. Sarah, n'est ce pas?" s'exclama Hermione. Super, elle paraissait encore plus mature. Elle fit de son mieux pour baisser le ton de sa voix à un volume plus calme et dit: "Bien sur tu peux aller au toilette."

"Un, merci madame."

"Hermione, tu peux m'appeler Hermione."

La fille sourit timidement et se glissa devant elle pour utiliser les toilettes. Dès qu'elle disparut, Hermione enfonça sa tête entre ses mains. Sa mortification était à son comble. Elle, une préfète en plus, prise à espionner dans le toilette des première année pour écouter le garçon qui lui plaisait se disputer avec sa petite amie. Pathétique.

Alors pourquoi ne partait t-elle pas? Et combien de temps cela prenait t-il pour utiliser ce putain de toilette? Lavande faisait toujours la liste de ce qu'elle attendait de Ron. Apparemment elle n'avait pas l'intention de le larguer. La nuit continuait juste à empirer. Ron ferait mieux de trouver une petite once de courage, parce que si il accédait à ses demandes Hermione allait devoir...

"Est ce que tu me comprends, Ronald?"

Où était passé Ron-Ron. Hermione retint son souffle en attendant la réponse de Ron.

"Merci madame. Je veux dire... Hermione." dit Sarah, apparaissait soudainement à côté d'Hermione la faisant sursauter.

Hermione rougit à nouveau et acquiesça. Pourquoi la remerciait t-elle? C'était le toilette de Sarah. "Pas besoin de me remercier---"

La voix de Lavande s'éleva, menaçante. "Pourquoi au nom de dieu tu..."

Hermione fut prise par surprise lorsque Lavande, n'aimant apparemment pas la réponse de Ron (Laquelle Hermione était très déçue de ne pas avoir entendue) se mit à déblatérer une série de jurons plus imagés et explicites les uns que les autres au point où Hermione rougit et couvrit les oreilles de la petite Sarah.

Puis tout s'empira. "Pourquoi es tu sortis avec moi d'abord? Ce n'était que pour m'embrasser et faire les... les autres choses. N'est ce pas? N'est ce pas? Tu penses que je suis juste ta traînée!"

Hermione retint un cri alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour rencontrer le grand regard innocent de Sarah, ses mains toujours fermement appuyés sur ses oreilles. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, elle vit un groupe de première année écoutant à leur porte en gloussant.

"Non!Je... non!" se défendit Ron bruyamment et un peu maladroitement.

"C'est vrai! Tu es avec moi parce que tu penses que je ferai plus de choses qu'Hermione... que j'irai plus loin!"

S'en était trop. Hermione en savait assez; Bien qu'elle veuille rester pour découvrir ce que Lavande avait fait à son Ron, elle n'allait pas rester à rien faire et permettre à ses enfants d'écouter ses... menaces sexuelles!

"Putain Lavande. Je t'ai dit de laisser Hermione hors de tout ça." la défendit Ron et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle attrapait la main de Sarah et l'accompagnait dans la chambre des premières années, obligeant les filles à se disperser. Un cri outré de Lavande se fit entendre. Elle commençait à donner mal à la tête à Hermione.

"Allez les filles, prenez vos affaires, "annonça t-elle, essayant de ressembler à un préfet et non pas à une adolescente hystérique. "Vous allez dormir avec les secondes années. Prenez des couvertures et vos oreillers." Les filles se figèrent la fixant les yeux écarquillés. "Maintenant!"

Elles se dépêchèrent de réunir leur affaire mais malheureusement Hermione pouvait toujours entendre Lavande. "Tout a à voir avec Hermione. Si elle a fait ses choses pour toi---"

"Quels choses Lavande?" lui répliqua Ron en criant.

"je dois te faire un dessin?"

Oh, s'il vous plait non. Du moins pas tant que les filles n'étaient pas en sécurité à l'étage. Paniquée Hermione se tourna vers les six premières années et cria "Allez, allez!" Elle poussa les filles dans l'escalier pour les presser.

Ouvrant précipitamment la porte des secondes année, Hermione annonça sérieuse. "Au nom de l'entente interclasse, vous allez toute dormir ensemble cette nuit. Une petite fête en quelque sorte." finit t-elle avec moins de conviction. C'était un tel abus de ses pouvoirs de préfets, elle avait honte d'elle même.

Mais que pouvait t-elle faire? Les laisser écouter? Oh, que ferait le professeur McGonagall? Arrêter la dispute, c'était ce qu'elle ferait. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas quand c'était sa meilleure chance de se débarrasser de Lavande.

"Mais...Mais on a pas le droit de dormir hors de notre dortoir." chuchota Sarah.

"Vous avez le droit ce soir." insista Hermione. Se persuadant qu'elle n'était pas en train de mentir, pas vraiment.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire?" se plaignit une seconde année, clairement peu ravie de l'intrusion dans sa chambre.

"Tenez..." Hermione sortit sa baguette de l'élastique de son pyjama et fit apparaître du chocolat chaut et des gâteaux sur le sol. Puis d'un autre coup de baguette, du verni à ongle apparut dans ses mains. Elle le tendit à la fille. "Amusez vous. Mais ne descendez pas!"

Hermione claqua la porte derrière elle et repoussa la culpabilité de côté, se précipitant dans la salle de bain des premières années. Elle espérait n'avoir rien raté.

Les cris de Lavande devenait de plus en plus clair alors qu'elle descendait les marches." Est ce que c'est pour le sexe? Tu veux t'envoyer en l'air, non? Tu essayes de me rendre jalouse pour m'avoir?"

à présent au bord du vomissement mais conforté dans sa décision de faire monter les filles, Hermione se réinstalla dans les toilettes. Elle secoua la tête pour repousser l'image répulsive que Lavande avait imposé à son esprit. Ron avait intérêt à nier ses accusations ou elle allait vomir par terre à l'instant.

"Tu deviens ridicule" la coupa Ron "D'où tu sors ça? Je n'ai jamais----"

"Ridicule! Maintenant coucher avec moi c'est ridicule!"

En fait, Hermione trouvait ça assez ridicule. c'était juste son opinion. Mais elle était heureuse que Ron ait l'air d'être de son avis. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol carrelé frais, combattant les images qu'avait provoqué Lavande. Elle n'allait pas tiré de folle conclusion. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, elle n'aurait pas dit ça si ils l'avaient fait. Il ne couchaient pas ensemble. Jamais. Non?

"Non..." protesta Ron. "Je veux dire oui... Enfin, nous n'allons pas coucher ensemble."

Bien. Bien. Hermione sourit et soupira. C'était bien Ron, dit juste à la traînée que tu ne vas plus jamais la toucher. Bien sur rien de tout ça n'aurait été nécessaire si il ne l'avait pas touché en premier lieu. Et jusqu'où avaient été tout ses attouchements de toute façon? Apparemment ça allait plus loin que le pelotage qu'elle avait eu l'infortune de voir.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle emmêlait irrémédiablement ses cheveux alors que les possibilités envahissaient son esprit et que Lavande décide de se perde dans une autres séries d'insultes et de jurons. Elle n'était pas mal du tout pour ça.

Merde, Merde, merde! Maintenant ses cheveux n'étaient qu'une grosse touffe de nœud. Anxieusement, Hermione essaya de les lisser avec ses doigts. Super, maintenant tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était que Ron la voit dans son pyjama aux petits chats et ses cheveux cauchemardesques. Il allait probablement supplier Lavande de le reprendre dès qu'il la verrait. Si ils rompaient aujourd'hui bien sur. Désespérée Hermione essaya de tresser ses cheveux.

"Tu empires les choses, tu sais?"

Hermione leva les yeux pour voir Parvati, superbe et toute fraîche de sa douche, appuyée sur le montant de la porte. Super, juste génial. Parfois Hermione aurait voulu être aussi doué que Lavande pour les insultes. Rougissant elle commença à se lever. "Je, Hum..."

"Non, c'est rien." dit Parvati gentiment, souriant et lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. Hermione la fixa suspicieuse et confuse alors que sa colocataire de chambre continuait à parler. "J'ai entendu Ron et Lavande se disputer dans la salle commune alors je me suis dit que je te trouverai ici."

"Oh...Quoi? Pourquoi?" Hermione était t-elle si pathétiquement prévisible? Toute l'école était t-elle au courant de son triste petit béguin?

Parvati sourit doucement. "Parce que c'est exactement là que je serai si j'étais toi. Tes cheveux sont horrible, tu ne te les brosse pas souvent, n'est ce pas?"

Hermione plissa les yeux en observant sa colocataire s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait? Une minute avant elle était gentille et la suivante elle l'insultait. Parvati réunissait t-elle des informations pour Lavande? Hermione se figea et agrippa sa baguette alors que l'autre sorcière sortait la sienne.

Parvati se contenta de ricaner à nouveau. « Calmes toi, je vais juste démêler tes cheveux. » Avec un simple mouvement du poigné et une phrase murmurée, les nœuds se défirent et laissèrent place à des longues boucles fraîchement brossées.

Hermione regarda choqué, Parvati séparer proprement sa chevelure en deux et à commencer à la lui tresser. Elle demanda, hésitante: « Alors tu ne vas pas dire à Lavande que j'écoutais? »

« S'il te plait! » s'exclama Parvati. « Comme si j'avais besoin de plus d'animosité dans notre dortoir. »

Très calmement, elle lissa les cheveux ne prenant pas garde à Hermione qui gigotait inconfortablement. Parvati avait de jolies mains apaisantes. Il était clair qu'elle était très doué pour tresser les cheveux. Mais pourquoi faisait t-elle cela? Pensait t-elle que Lavande allait gagner? Essayait t-elle de rendre moins cruelle sa défaite? Calmer l'animosité?

Alors que Parvati se tut, les cris de Lavande reprirent le dessus. « Et pourquoi donc tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient toujours sur ça. Lavande ne pensait t-elle à rien d'autre qu'à la bagatelle? Pas étonnant que Ron voulait sortir avec elle.

« à moins que tu n'en a pas besoin parce que tu t'envoies déjà en l'air avec Hermione Granger. » Hermione retint un cri effaré. Les accusations de Lavande étaient de plus en plus ridicule. Une minute auparavant elle n'était qu'une prude qui n'acceptait même pas d'embrasser Ron et maintenant elle était devenue une pute qui s'envoyait en l'air avec le petit ami d'une autre fille.

Les joues rougissantes, son regard se porta immédiatement sur Parvati. Mais sa colocataire se contenta de secouer la tête et de lever les yeux au ciel, ses doigts toujours occupés. Hermione essayait de ne pas respirer trop profondément pour montrer son émoi.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne t'ai pas trompé. » s'écria Ron. « Maintenant est ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'insinuer que ma meilleure amie ferait une telle chose? »

« Quand tu arrêteras de la défendre! » Les coins de la bouches d'Hermione se soulevèrent dans un sourire à cet échange. Ron pouvait être incroyablement gentil et loyal et Lavande était---

« Lavande peux vraiment être idiote parfois. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione allait dire mais.. « Pourquoi es tu ici Parvati? » chuchota t-elle, perdant son sourire. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était assise avec une sorcière dont la loyauté était encore à vérifier.

Parvati haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, je suppose…enfin pas vraiment les mêmes… » Elle se mit à rire, avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux alors qu'elle attaché une petite élastique à la fin de la tresse d'Hermione. « Mais comme toi, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. J'ai un intérêt forcé vu que je vis avec les deux filles intéressées. Tournes toi, s'il te plait. »

Occupé à essayer d'écouter la dispute au rez-de-chaussée et à analyser les motivations de Parvati, Hermione fit sans réfléchir ce qu'on lui demandait et Parvati se mit à tresser la deuxième moitié de sa chevelure. Hermione essayait de calmer son anxiété pour mieux entendre la conversation entre Ron et lavande. Mais les cris avaient cessés et tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre étaient des murmures indistincts.

« Alors tu penses qu'ils vont en finir? » demanda Parvati après plusieurs minutes de silence. Hermione avala bruyamment avant d'hausser les épaules. Était t-elle supposer dire à la meilleure amie de Lavande qu'elle l'espérait de tout cœur? « Personnellement, » dit Parvati comme si elle dévoilait un secret, « J'ai hâte qu'ils rompent. »

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de Parvati forçant cette dernière à tirer sur la mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait en main avant de continuait comme si elles parlaient d'une chose aussi banale que le dernier cours d'enchantement. « Et pas seulement parce que Lavande se désintéresse complètement de moi depuis quelques mois pour se consacrer à Ron pour ensuite ne pas arrêter de se plaindre qu'il ne s'occupe pas assez d'elle. Ces deux derniers mois ont été affreux. Ron n'a pas fait ça. Hermione ci. Bla, bla, bla… » imita Parvati.

Hermione gloussa involontairement et juste un peu hystériquement. Parvati lui sourit et malgré toute logique Hermione se détendit. Elle n'aurait pas du écouter Parvati. Si elle n'entendait plus Ron et Lavande elle aurait du retourner au lit. En fait quoi qu'elle puisse entendre elle aurait du retourner au lit.

Et pourquoi Lavande ne parlait t-elle plus fort? Qu'est ce qui se passait en bas? Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se réconcilier.

« Il y a aussi que, » continua Parvati, sans s'arrêter. « Je n'aime pas vraiment voir ma meilleure amie s'humilier pour un garçon, qui a le béguin pour une autre fille. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il en soit follement amoureux même, de cette autre fille. »

Oh mon dieu. Tout les muscles du corps d'Hermione se contractèrent. Parvati ne venait pas de sous entendre ce qu'elle avoir sous-entendu. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait éclater dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai finit. » annonça Parvati joyeusement, ignorant les protestations d'Hermione en caressant la tresse. Elle sourit en se mettant à genoux devant Hermione. « C'est très joli. Tes cheveux sont devenu si beaux cette année. Une autre chose que Lavande déteste chez toi. »

Hermione cligna des yeux incrédule. Essayait t-elle de la distraire en complimentant ces affreux cheveux? Si c'était ça, Parvati était une excellente actrice. « Alors…Tu essayes de me dire que tu veux que Lavande et Ron rompent? » et qu'il sorte avec Hermione à la place? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Si Ron ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, alors oui, c'est ce que je veux. Et on sait toutes les deux qui Ron apprécie vraiment. »

Parvati devint plus sérieuse. « J'ai dit à Lavande que courir après lui était une erreur depuis le début, mais elle ne voulait pas écouter. Je pense que ça le rendait encore plus attirant, la compétition, te le voler. Mais elle n'a jamais vraiment réussit à vous éloigner, n'est ce pas? »

Hermione rougit en baissant la tête. Elle sourit un peu à Parvati, l'aimant de plus en plus. Apparemment elle n'avait jamais accordé assez de crédit à sa colocataire, c'était une sorcière réellement étonnante.

La voix de Lavande s'éleva à nouveau, coupant le silence. « Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas rompu? »

« C'est la question du jour. » chuchota Parvati. Hermione acquiesça, incapable de rire très fémininement avec sa colocataire.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi, » cria Lavande, toujours aussi fort. « Parce que tu es un bâtard égoïste et un lâche. »

Hermione grinça des dents sans pour autant pouvoir lui donner tord. « Elle a parfaitement raison. » chuchota t-elle à Parvati qui recouvrit son visage de ses mains pour étouffer ses rires.

Elles sursautèrent alors que plusieurs fracas résonnaient en bas des escaliers. « Putain, Lavande. Tu essayes de me tuer? » Hurla Ron.

Parvati écarquilla les yeux tout en retenant ses gloussements. « Elle est devenue un peu folle, non? »

« Bien, je pense qu'il l'a vu arriver, » Dit Hermione à Parvati avec une grimace qui répondit avec un hochement de tête enthousiasme qui se transforma peu à peu en rires hystériques.

« Je te détestes! » hurla Lavande.

Le cri fut suivit d'un sanglot qui brisa le rire des filles. Parvati soupira. « Cette partie est moins drôle. »

Hermione ravala son rire et acquiesça solennellement, réalisant à quel point tout ceci pouvait blesser Lavande. «Ron a vraiment était horrible avec elle. » chuchota t-elle sincère. Elle adorait Ron mais il n'était vraiment pas doué en tant que petit ami. Soudainement se sentant coupable pour toutes les horribles choses qu'elle avait dites ces derniers mois, elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit. « Parvati je n'ai jamais voulu que Lavande souffre. »

C'était au tour de Parvati de la regarder incrédule alors qu'elle riait presque hystériquement. « S'il te plait Hermione. Tout ce que tu voulais c'était faire souffrir Ron et Lavande depuis que tu les as découvert se roulant une pelle dans la salle commune. » Son regard était plus amusé et malicieux qu'accusateur. Hermione rougit et essaya de cacher un sourire coupable.

Parvati ne fut pas dupe. « Ha! Je le savais. Personnellement je suis reconnaissante que tu n'es pas utilisée la magie pour te venger. Tu aurais pu faire de gros dégâts. J'admire ton maintient, vraiment. »

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Hermione fixa ses pieds alors qu'elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure. La culpabilité devait envahir son visage.

Elle avait un parchemin enfouit dans le fond de son coffre. Un assez long morceaux de parchemin, contenant une liste non exhaustives de la façon dont elle pourrait se venger de Ron et Lavande. Certaines étaient assez intelligente et complexe, allant de sorts transformant à des potions d'amour. Hermione avait trouvé un sort qui rendait impuissant, il avait été son favoris. L'envie de l'utiliser avait été plus que pressante une centaines de fois, la liste l'avait aidé à tenir pendant les vacances de noël et la plupart du mois de janvier.

« Bien. » conclut Lavande. « Tu peux l'avoir ta précieuse Hermione. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta puis accéléra dangereusement. Oui, s'il vous plait. Elle rencontra le regard de Parvati qui semblait aussi impatient que le sien.

« Mais Ron Weasley souvins toi juste que c'est moi qui t'ai larguer. J'ai finit tout ça, tu m'entends. Parce que tu n'es qu'un minable bon à rien… »

Hermione tressaillit à l'insulte de Lavande. Elle avait garder le meilleur pour la fin. Parvati avait ses deux mains sur sa bouche et il semblait y avoir des larmes dans ses yeux à force d'avoir trop retenu son rire. Lavande grimpa bruyamment les escaliers, en pleurant et en reniflant.

Hermione était en état de choc. Tout était t-il vraiment finit? Mon dieu, c'était fait. Ron était libre. Elle voulait sauter et danser de joie. Pourtant en jetant un coup d'œil à Parvati elle se rendit compte que ce n'était ni le lieu , ni l'endroit.

Parvati soupira, ayant perdue toute envie de rire. « Bien, il est temps d'aller faire mon travail de meilleure amie et réconforter Lavande. »

« Bonne chance. » chuchota Hermione, gentiment en la regardant se lever.

« Ouais, toi aussi. » ricana Parvati. « Je suppose que tu préfères éviter notre chambre pendant un petit moment mais de toute façon tu as ton propre réconfort à donner. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hermione laissa échappé un rire choqué par l'insinuation. « Parvati. » s'indigna t-elle.

Parvati ricana. « Amuse toi bien. » Puis à mi chemin de la porte, elle hésita et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. « Hermione, je…Lavande n'a pas fait tout ça pour te blesser. Elle…elle apprécie vraiment Ron. »

Hermione détourna la tête en acquiesçant. Elle se sentait mal pour Lavande, même si elle avait envie de vomir à la simple idée d'une autre fille qui se soit entiché de Ron. Elle savait ce que cela faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé.

« Elle va vraiment être triste maintenant. » continua Parvati. « Alors si tu pouvais…? »

Ne pas l'embêter, ne pas clamer sa victoire et être une vrai salope? C'était tentant. Hermione lui dédia un sourire rassurant en disant. « Je crois que je peux faire ça. » Parvati reconnaissance se glissa hors de la pièce.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever. Ok, elle en prit plusieurs. Mais oh mon dieu, c'était enfin fait. Il n'y avait plus de Ron et Lavande. Ils avaient rompu. Elle aurait du être enchanté et elle l'était mais pourquoi était t-elle si foutument nerveuse? Pourquoi ses mains étaient si moite qu'à peine elle les avait frotté qu'elles se retrouvaient immédiatement recouverte d'humidité?

C'était toujours Ron, non? Alors, pourquoi hésitait t-elle? Oh merlin, et si tout le monde avait tord et qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle? Et si maintenant que l'obstacle Lavande était levé, Ron avait peur et s'éloignait à nouveau d'elle, Hermione le tuerait. Elle le tuerait vraiment?

Elle parvint à marcher jusqu'en haut des marches mais elle se figea lorsque Ron entra dans son champs de vision. Il était seul dans la salle commune (Bien sur qu'il était seul. Qui serait resté avec tout ce vacarme?) Assit sur le canapé, il fixait le feu pensivement, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

Respirant profondément, Hermione descendit doucement l'escalier. Qu'allait t-elle lui dire? Bizarrement « félicitation » ne paraissait pas approprié, tout comme « alors maintenant que tu es célibataire, qu'est que tu vas faire pour changer ça? ». Finalement elle se contenta d'un simple « Salut. »

La visage de Ron s'éclaira d'un sourire avant même qu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête d'un regard lent et chaud qui la laissa un peu engourdie. Quand il rencontra ses yeux, son sourire s'accentua. « Salut. »

Avec une autre inspiration profonde, qu'avec un peu de chance Ron ne remarqua pas, Hermione descendit le reste de l'escalier et le rejoignit sur le sofa. Elle frotta ses mains sur ses cuisses, maudissant son pyjama à petit chat et se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi était t-il si difficile de parler? Déglutissant bruyamment, elle demanda: « Tout va bien? »

Ron haussa les épaules. Hermione pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, elle n'arrivait pas à l'affronter. « Alors, uh…Tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé? » demanda t-il, en fixant à nouveau le feu.

« C'était un peu dur de ne pas entendre. » Surtout quand on se cachait dans le toilette des première année pour être sure de ne rien rater.

Ron ne put retenir un petit rire. « Ouais, Lavande n'était pas vraiment calme. » est ce qu'il était en colère? Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux. « Alors tu sais qu'elle m'a larguer? »

Il la regarda à nouveau et Hermione acquiesça pas vraiment sure de ce qu'elle devait dire. Mais ça paraissait assez puisque Ron continua. « Alors tu as aussi entendue…Hermione, je…je veux juste que tu saches que quoiqu'il puisse paraître, Lavande et moi on a pas couché ensemble. Pas moyen, jamais. On a même pas faillit, je te le jure. » dit t-il avec véhémence, rougissant violemment apparemment profondément coupable et honteux.

Hermione était surprise. Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'ils avaient pu. Pourquoi aurait t-elle penser ça? Pourquoi demandait t-il? Ne protestait t-il pas trop? Qu'avait t-il donc fait? « Je n'ai pas… » bégaya t-elle.

« Bien! Bien, parce que… » Ron rencontra bravement son regard mais elle remarqua que ses phalanges étaient blanches à force d'être serré. « je ne voudrait pas que tu penses que je… Je veux que tu saches que tout ses baisers et les autres choses que Lavande et moi on a fait n'avait rien à voir avec…je ne voulais pas…je ne suis pas vraiment fier de ce que j'ai fait, Hermione. »

Elle n'était pas sure de savoir pourquoi mais Hermione avait l'envie soudaine de pleurer. Elle comprenait qu'il essayait de la rassurer, mais.. mon dieu, que pouvait être ses autres choses…en voyant la culpabilité sur le visage de Ron, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Combien de première fois leur avait t-on volé? Elle détourna les yeux et acquiesça.

Le silence qui suivit dura bien trop longtemps et n'était pas très confortable. Les pensée d'Hermione tournaient en rond, chassant leur propre queue.

Finalement Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, um…on t'a jeté hors de ta chambre? »

Hermione, absente fixant le feu devant elle, répondit: « C'était plus un exil volontaire. »

« Désolé pour ça. »

« C'est rien. » Vraiment, elle aurait dormit dans le couloir si ça permettait à Lavande de rester loin de Ron.

« Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux. » offrit Ron doucement, faisant sourire Hermione qui tourna finalement la tête vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te réconforter? » demanda t-elle. Ron lui sourit malicieusement, soulevant un sourcil de façon suggestive. « Pas comme ça idiot. » dit Hermione en feignant l'outrage et le frappant au torse.

Ron se mit à rire et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter alors qu'elle le regardait s'installer plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et lui sourire avec son nouveau sourire spécial. Celui qu'il utilisait depuis cette nuit à l'infirmerie. Celui qui l'emplissait à la fois de frisson et de chaleur. Celui qui n'était qu'à elle. Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules d'une façon qui paraissait un peu trop naturelle.

« Merci d'être venue. » dit t-il chaudement.

Hermione hocha la tête, essayant de se relaxer. C'était une toute nouvelle facette de Ron. Un facette bienvenue mais osé, confidente et un peu effrayante. Elle se demandait dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer. Un frisson d'anticipation voyagea à travers son corps la laissant tremblante.

Puis elle sentit le bout de ses doigts effleurer le dos de son cou, intensifiant un millions de fois la sensation. C'était un simple caresse le long de la racine de ses cheveux. Aussi aventureux qu'était Ron, il y avait une hésitation, une retenue dans son geste.

Hermione s'approcha un peu de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se décourage. Elle fut récompensé par le dos de sa main frottant sa nuque et sa mâchoire. Ses doigts parcoururent sa chevelure, suivant une de ses tresses, s'enroulant autour des boucles qui la finissait.

Hermione combattit l'envie de fermer les yeux et de fondre dans la douceur du moment. Elle voulait se laisser aller et lui permettre de la toucher où qu'il veuille mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par son pouvoir. Ron n'avait déjà pas beaucoup à faire pour ça.

« Tu as tressé tes cheveux. » dit t-il d'un voix rauque qui lui fit l'effet d'une caresse.

Elle reconnu à peine les mots qu'il utilisait, prêtant trop d'attention à son ton et aux sensations langoureuse qu'il faisait naître en elle. Quand Hermione comprit enfin le sens de sa question, elle murmura: « Mmmhmm. » Le son qui sortit de sa bouche à son grand embarra ressemblait à un gémissement.

Attendait, qu'est ce que Ron avait dit? Est ce qu'il aimait les tresses? Il pensait probablement qu'elle étaient enfantine. Elles étaient enfantines. Pourquoi avait t-elle laisser Parvati faire ça? Elle essayait probablement de la piéger depuis le début.

« Parvati l'a fait. » lui dit-elle. Comme si la blâmer elle pouvait arranger les choses.

Sa main s'arrêta au milieu d'une caresse et elle se risqua à lever la tête vers lui. Paraissant anxieux, Ron dit: « Vraiment? Alors…Toi et Parvati, ça va? »

Il était si mignon et concerné. C'était encore mieux qu'un milliers de caresse, puis la main de Ron recommença son trajet et Hermione du revenir sur cette pensée. « ça va. »

« Tant mieux. » chuchota t-il, le soulagement évident sur son visage. Ron s'approcha juste un peu d'elle, faisant naître des papillons dans son ventre. Il sourit doucement alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur son visage, la paume de sa main massant sa joue. Merlin.

« Je ne t'ai jamais imaginé avec des tresses. » dit Ron en la taquinant, tirant gentiment sur le bout de ses cheveux. « C'est assez… » Hermione retint son souffle, attendant la moquerie habituelle, son esprit finissant sa phrase avec des mots comme « enfantin, ridicule, drôle, » « Adorable. »

Oh, bien…adorable. Ce n'était pas si mal. Et le timbre de sa voix suggérait même que c'était en réalité très, très bien. « Merci. » murmura Hermione, son visage insupportablement chaud. Elle était sur d'être rouge tomate. Ron d'un autre côté était à peine rose. Que lui était t-il arrivé ses derniers mois?

Incapable de supporter son intensité plus longtemps, Hermione détacha son regard de lui pour le reposer sur la cheminée. Après des mois, des années à avoir l'impression que les choses allaient insupportablement lentement, après des semaines de frustration alors que Ron n'arrivait pas à rompre avec Lavande, tout paraissait aller à une vitesse folle. Ils ne faisaient que rester assit à regarder le feu mais...Wow.

Ses doigts et la paume de sa main la séduisaient doucement avec une caresse presque imperceptible. Quoi qui ait changé en Ron ses derniers mois, une chose était sure, Hermione avait de gros problème. Il pouvait si facilement la consumer, lui faire perdre toute raison. Mais même cette crainte ne l'empêcha pas de fondre contre lui en s'appuyant sur son épaule, sa joue posée sur son torse.

Hermione ne réalisa pas qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir avant que la voix basse et rauque de Ron s'éleva. "Alors Hermione que penses tu des relations qui se suivent?"

Tout risque d'endormissement s'était enfuit à présent alors que le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. "Relations qui se suivent?" répéta t-elle stupidement, essayant de cacher les inflexions aigus de sa voix et sa panique. Mon dieu est ce que c'était le moment? Est ce qu'elle voulait que ce soit le moment? était t-elle prête?

"Ouais tu sais, quand quelqu'un viens de sortir d'une relation et qu'il se met à ressortir immédiatement..."

"Je sais ce que c'est." l'interrompit Hermione avec un petit rire presque hystérique. L'entière situation paraissait étrangement surréaliste. Des choses comme ça ne se passaient jamais pour elle.

"Oh, d'accord." Ron s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement, regardant les flammes, ses doigts piégés par la boucle qui finissait sa tresse. "Qu'est ce que tu en penses?"

Hermione n'était même pas sure de pouvoir parler. Tout le courage qu'elle avait semblait l'avoir quitté. "En général?"

Le bras autour de ses épaules était tendu. "Ouais." dit t-il, avec une inspiration profonde. "En général."

"Bien" dit Hermione en déglutissant bruyamment. "En général, je ne pense pas que ça se passe trop bien." Mon dieu pourquoi avait t-elle dit ça? Elle se sabotait elle même et elle pouvait sentir les muscles de Ron se contracter encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas... mais c'était la vérité, non?

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda t-il sèchement, sa mâchoire serrée, la main dans ses cheveux presque douloureuse.

Hermione avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle devait choisir ses mots avec soin. Pourquoi son intelligence lui faisait t-elle défaut maintenant? "Bien, en général, le danger est que l'autre personne, la nouvelle fille par exemple, se demandera toujours si le garçon l'apprécie réellement ou si il est juste blessé par sa rupture et qu'il cherche n'importe quelle fille pour remplacer son ex petite amie."

"Oh...bien." Ron se remit à respirer à la limite du rire, se relaxant totalement, sa main relâchant ses cheveux pour reprendre son horriblement distrayante activité. "Et si le gars, par exemple, n'est pas vraiment blessé par la rupture? Et si il adore cette fille, la nouvelle fille, depuis affreusement longtemps? Bien avant qu'il commence à sortir avec sa toute récente ex petite amie."

Sa gorge se resserra, rendant la réponse d'Hermione difficile. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient encore. Elle parvint à croasser. "Peut-être que cette fille se demanderai pourquoi aller aussi vite si il l'adore depuis si longtemps. Je pense qu'elle se demanderait si le garçon ne veux pas une autre relation parce qu'il est anxieux de devoir se passer de baisers et d'autres choses."

Ron se figea, la fixant les yeux écarquillés avant de fixer à nouveau devant lui en rougissant. Sa voix était toujours profonde et plus rauque que jamais quand il dit: "Mais disons que cette fille, cette nouvelle fille, est très, très intelligente. En fait, elle est exceptionnellement intelligente. Je me dis alors, que cette fille comprendrait que quand un gars apprécie vraiment une fille, il est parfaitement capable d'attendre pour les baisers et les autres choses ...jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement prête, bien sur. »

Hermione se concentra sur le fait de prendre de profonde bouffée d'air. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, elle n'allait pas se jeter sur lui. Peu importe à quel point elle le voulait. Quand Ron avait t-il appris à dire d'aussi jolies choses.

"Alors, je pense.." parvient t-elle à dire. "La fille intelligente voudrait savoir pourquoi le garçon ne l'a pas attendu en premier lieu. Pourquoi il est sortit avec une autre fille." Elle retint son souffle en attendant sa réponse.

Ron rit de lui même. "C'est évident, non? Ce mec est un idiot."

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors qu'il lâchait ça. Quand elle s'arrêta, les yeux d'Hermione brillaient et elle frottait affectueusement sa joue contre son torse, tendant la main pour toucher son genoux. Dès que sa main effleura son pantalon, il se tendit à nouveau et la fixa avec le regard le plus chaud qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Allait t-il l'embrasser? Après tout ce temps Ron allait finalement l'embrasser? Juste après une horrible rupture avec l'une de ses colocataires? Hermione retint son souffle alors que son autre main venait caresser sa joue.

Oh mon dieu. Qu'avait t-elle chercher à faire avec toutes ses questions et ses hésitations? Elle ne voulait pas attendre. Elle en avait assez d'attendre. Elle voulait ça! à l'instant! Hermione n'avait qu'à prendre le taureau par les cornes et l'embrasser elle même.

"Je pense qu'on peux dire sans se tromper," chuchota Ron, sa voix à peine audible alors qu'il plongeait ses magnifiques yeux bleu dans les siens. "Que ce garçon a bien retenu la leçon et qu'il est prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra."

Elle ne pouvait l'arrêter cette fois. Hermione savait qu'au moins une larme s'était échappé parce que Ron l'essuya avec la paume de sa main. "Ron." soupira t-elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait vraiment compris vu qu'aucun son articulé n'aurait été capable de sortir de sa bouche à cet instant.

Elle devait être au bord des larmes parce que Ron avait un visage paniqué et l'attira contre lui. Hermione se laissa aller à l'étreinte, s'agrippant très fort à son dos et pressant son visage dans sa chemise blanche froissée. à la fin de la journée elle était douce et confortable. Elle sentait comme lui.

Trop peu de temps s'écoula avant que le bruit distinct du portrait qui s'ouvrait obligea Hermione à se détacher de lui. Elle imaginait sans peine les rumeurs qui parcourraient l'école le lendemain, Ron venant à peine de rompre. C'était horrifiant. Elle serait considéré comme une gourgandine... et Lavande rendrait toutes ses nuits au dortoir un véritable enfer.

Heureusement c'était juste Ginny qui déboulait rapidement dans la salle commune. Elle se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à Hermione qui pourtant était plein d'énergie et d'énervement. Dean la suivait de près en criant, "Ginny! Ginevra!"

La fille en question lança à Hermione un regard qui voulait clairement dire "tu ne croiras jamais à quel point ma soirée a été mauvaise" avant de crier à son tour. "Non Dean! Je te l'ai dit. J'en ai assez."

Dean grogna frustré. "Ginny tu es..."

Furieusement Ginny fit demi tour. "Quoi! Je suis quoi!" le défia t-elle et Dean la regarda assez effrayé sans dire un mot. Avec un grognement de dégoût, Ginny lui tourna le dos et après un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione monta les escaliers.

Clairement elle voulait qu'Hermione la suive. Génial. Ginny ne voyait t-elle pas qu'elle était occupé là? Dean soupira et avec un air misérable monta les escalier menant au dortoir des garçons deux à deux.

Le suivant du regard, Hermione dit absente. "Mauvaise nuit pour la romance, apparemment."

Ron haussa les épaules. "Ou bonne, tout dépend de quel point de vue tu te places."

"Ron!" s'exclama t-elle incrédule, mais l'idiot se contenta de lui sourire, obligeant Hermione à lui frapper légèrement le bras. Il se contenta de rire encore plus fort.

"Je dis juste." argumenta Ron. "Que peut-être qu'un peu de la chance d'Harry nous contamine."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais le sentiment était si tendre, dans un affreux retour des choses, qu'elle avait à combattre un sourire. "Bien." dit t-elle fermement. "Plusieurs personnes ont été blessé aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas très chanceux."

Ron se calma, son visage porta la masque de la culpabilité. "Ouais, t'a pas tord;"

Elle se sentit horrible d'avoir amener cette expression sur son visage, ce qui n'était pas du tout acceptable. Ron devait se sentir coupable, à de multiples niveaux. Pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui, Hermione se leva. Elle devait aller voir Ginny...

"Hey, où tu vas?" s'écria Ron alarmé en s'emparant de sa main.

Malgré l'étrange et merveilleuse sensation de Ron tenant sa main, Hermione parvint à dire d'une voix à peu près normale. "Je vais voir si Ginny va bien."

"Elle va bien. Tu l'as vu. Elle paraissait heureuse de s'être débarrassé de lui." protesta Ron, le regard qu'il lui lança la retenant encore plus sûrement que pouvait le faire sa prise sur sa main.

"Ron, elle n'était pas heureuse."

"D'accord." dit-il admettant sa défaite. "Mais elle n'était pas au bord de la dépression. En plus, tu ne veux pas attendre Harry?"

Levant les yeux au ciel Hermione répondit fermement. "Il a la potion Felix Felicis. Il ira bien."

Elle essaya de reprendre sa mais Ron la serra plus fort et demanda. "Et moi? Je viens de rompre aussi. J'ai besoin qu'on me réconforte."

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à celle là. "Je suis sure que tu survivras."

"D'accord." murmura t-il d'un ton défait. En soupirant, il lâcha finalement sa main et se leva. "Bonne nuit alors. Est ce que je peux juste..." Ron la fixa d'un regard suppliant gardant le silence avec de chuchoter. "Oh et puis merde," et il l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer.

Pour la millième fois de la soirée, Hermione était surprise et combattait les larmes, et pour la seconde fois, elle referma ses bras autour de lui et prit une profonde inspiration contre sa chemise. Peut-être qu'ils avaient vraiment reçu un peu de la chance d'Harry après tout.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Ron se détacha d'elle et embrassa son front, en murmurant d'une voix étrange, "B'nuit."

Hermione renifla. Incapable de le regarder, elle chuchota. "Bonne nuit." et fit demi-tour pour monter les escaliers.

à mi chemin, elle entendit, "Hermione." Elle se tourna et vit Ron l'observer avec anxiété, ses mains enfoncé dans ses poches.

"Oui?" répondit Hermione, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien encore lui dire. Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir en supporter d'avantage.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et se tenant bien droit, Ron rencontra son regard. "Tu sais, Lavande m'a largué parce qu'elle pense que j'ai le béguin pour toi."

Hermione arrêta de respirer. Il n'avait pas été aussi direct depuis.. et bien il n'avait jamais été aussi direct. "Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi elle penserai ça," chuchota t-elle sa voix rauque et faible.

"Bien.." dit Ron, regardant brièvement le sol alors qu'il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Résolument, il rencontra à nouveau son regard, disant simplement. "Lavande n'est peut-être pas la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération mais elle n'est pas non plus totalement idiote."


	3. Brave Men

IMPORTANT : ceci n'a absolument rien à voir avec HP mais un très bon ami à moi vient de créer un site que je vous invite tous à aller voir. C'est un site dédié au web-comic Hunters ( si vous savez ce qu'est un web-comic allez y, il est très bon , et si vous ne savez pas allez y aussi ,vous comprendrai vite ce que c'est). Donc si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous ,allez y faire un tour et peut être même vous inscrire sur le forum. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre et une bonne lecture d'Hunters (ou je fait une très légère et une très ridicule apparition lol). Voilà le lien : http/ 

Ron se rendit compte, alors qu'il était assit à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, que malgré toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes ses dernières années il n'avait été proche d'aucune d'entre elle. Il avait probablement mieux connu Sirius. Mais il n'était pourtant resté que le parrain de son meilleur ami, un autre membre de l'ordre du phœnix. Sa mort ne l'avait pas affecté personnellement. Pas de la façon dont le faisait celle de Dumbledore à présent.

Il se demandait pourquoi. Pouvait t-il vraiment dire qu'il était proche de Dumbledore? Ce n'était pas comme si Ron traînait souvent en sa compagnie. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir été seul dans une pièce avec le directeur…l'ancien directeur. Ron laissa échapper un profond soupir en se corrigeant. L'ancien directeur.

Le truc c'était que Dumbledore faisait un peu partie de la famille. Ron observa autour de lui l'énorme foule qui était venue rendre leur dernier hommage. Peut-être qu'il était une part de chaque famille, de chaque sorcier et magicien. Si cela avait un sens, ce dont Ron doutait beaucoup. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réfléchir avec logique ses derniers temps.

Mais Dumbledore…Dumbledore avait été le premier héros de Ron quand il était un petit garçon. Son premier…après son père bien sur. Il n'y avait probablement aucun petit sorcier qui n'avait pas rêvé à un instant de leur vie grandir pour devenir comme Dumbledore, intelligent, puissant…courageux. Bien peut-être que ses idiots de futurs Serpentard ne le faisait pas. Qui ses garçons idéalisaient t-ils? Quand les Serpentards racontaient des histoires à leur adorables petits frères pendant les vacances d'été, de qui parlaient t-ils si ce n'était pas de Dumbledore? C'était une pensée effrayante. Mais Ron... Il avait complètement idolâtré cet homme. Imaginez, quelqu'un que craint vous savez qui.

Ron avait une petite figurine de Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais laissé Ginny jouer avec. Huh. Il avait toujours pensé que Fred était responsable de sa disparition mais maintenant il se demandait….

Il avait neuf ans la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le directeur de Poudlard. Ron se souvenait à quel point il avait été nerveux et excité, pour être par la suite choqué quand Dumbledore s'était montré si...si...bien, si fou. Mais à ce moment là le quidditch commençait à devenir la chose la plus importante pour Ron de toute façon. Il avait d'autres sortes de héros après ça. C'était drôle de voir à quel point certaine personne peuvent devenir plus stupide en grandissant.

Mais même après ça, Dumbledore avait toujours été... un membre de la famille. Et assit, là, à cet instant, sachant qu'il était réellement parti, Ron ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant. Il y avait une horrible sensation qui déchirait sa poitrine. Un sentiment vide, paniqué et désespéré d'impatience parcourait sans cesse son corps, avec le besoin de faire quelque chose pour que ce sentiment s'évanouisse, pour tout réparer.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire et ce malheureux sentiment de défaite que laissait cette réalisation était presque pire. Ron voulait frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose. Jetant un coup d'œil aux idiots bon à rien du ministère et à son snob de frère, Ron se dit que Percy pouvait être le candidat idéal pour une telle agression. Et puis il aperçut Harry, assit courageusement et regardant l'enterrement sans craquer malgré la quantité impressionnant de merde qui lui tombait dessus. Il était bien plus proche de Dumbledore que Ron ne l'était. Et tout ça juste après Sirius, qui n'était pas mort depuis un an. Harry avait perdu tant de gens, il avait ressentit tout cela tellement de fois. Comme le supportait t-il?

Ron se disait que c'était pour ça qu'Harry était le héros alors qu'il n'était que le meilleur ami. En y réfléchissant bien, Harry était l'homme le plus brave qu'il connaissait. Ron aurait voulu avoir ne serait ce qu'un dixième de son courage. Il n'était qu'un lâche petit garçon entouré d'homme brave.

La liste se déroulait dans sa tête. Son père, qui non content de faire face à sa mort potentielle quotidiennement , supportait également celle de ses enfants. Bill qui avait combattu un loup garou et qui en portait les cicatrices fièrement. Charlie qui affrontait des dragons, des sorciers malfaisants et un millions d'autres choses à des kilomètres de la maison sans se soucier de son confort. Rémus qui passait sans se plaindre ses journées auprès d'une créature qui l'avait maudit pour le bien du monde sorcier. Dumbledore qui n'avait jamais fléchit, n'avait jamais eu peur même devant sa propre mort.

Et Harry, Harry, cinq mois plus jeune que Ron et responsable du bien être du monde sorcier. Non, du monde entier. Jamais il n'avait même considéré abandonner ses devoirs. Il n'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il n'avait jamais reculé. Il était le plus brave des braves.

Alors que Ron…il ne pouvait pas faire face à un simple test de transplanage sans trembler comme une feuille. Merde, il ne pouvait même pas dire à la fille assise à côté de lui, sa meilleure amie, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Sans beaucoup de métaphore en tout cas. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi elle était toujours là, à côté de lui.

Il ne le méritait certainement pas. Bien qu'il soit clair de voir ce qu'elle voulait…ce dont elle avait besoin, bien qu'il veuille la même chose, Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à faire un foutu truc pour avancer les choses. En ce moment même, il n'était même plus sur de quoi il avait peur, mais il savait juste qu'il ne lui dirait toujours rien. Voilà à quel point Ron était un lâche.

Dumbledore se mit à brûler, disparaissant dans de hautes flammes et Ron se sentit porté par…quelque chose. Toute fin était aussi un commencement. N'était ce pas ce que sa mère disait toujours? Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de devenir un nouvel homme. L'enterrement se finissait et Ron se promit qu'il apprendrait à être brave, comme Harry.

Mais alors qu'il fixait le lac avec Hermione sanglotant à ses côtés, Ron entendit Harry se tourner vers sa sœur et …et là il sut. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi brave qu'Harry, aussi noble. Si Ron avait Hermione, de la façon dont Harry avait Ginny, il ne serait pas capable de tout laisser derrière lui comme le faisait en ce moment même Harry. La simple idée lui enserrait la gorge.

Sans réfléchir, il plaça sa main au dessus de celle d'Hermione. Sa peau sous ses doigts l'envahit d'une émotion si intense que Ron fut obliger de fermer les yeux. Sa main se contracta autour de la sienne, si fort que ça devait être douloureux. Sa peau était mouillé. Cela devait être ses larmes. Merde. Maintenant il allait pleurer. Il était si pathétique, en plus il devait sûrement lui faire mal.

Mais Hermione retourna sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts, serrant avec autant de force. Ron avait toujours su que pour une fille si minuscule, elle avait une force extraordinaire. Il parvint à trouver le courage de la regarder. Elle l'observait d'un regard ouvertement désespéré. Ron admirait cette franchise, alors que ce regard déchirait ses entrailles déjà en lambeaux. Il se retrouva à caresser sa joue essuyant ses larmes qui lui causaient tant de peine.

« Ron, » murmura Hermione, aucun son n'émergeant réellement de sa bouche. c'était comme un couteau qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur, amenant les larmes à ses yeux. Oh mon Dieu, merde, il allait…

Sa main trouva le dos de sa tête, plongeant dans ses boucles alors qu'il l'amenait vers lui sans délicatesse. Ron n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il suffit d'une simple poussée et Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot, se laissant aller contre son épaule, leurs mains entremêlées piégées entre eux. Son bras libre entourait sa taille, serrant sa cape dans son poing crispé.

Ron caressa ses cheveux, en essayant de combattre ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que personne ne souciait s'il pleurait. Tout le monde s'en foutait.

Il essaya de ne pas écouter son meilleur ami briser le cœur de sa petite sœur, mais c'était presque impossible. Ron ne ressentait que du respect pour Harry. Il savait à quel point Ginny le rendait heureux, combien tout cela lui coûtait.

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, Harry et Ginny. Qui pourrait être mieux pour sa sœur que l'homme qui se souciait assez d'elle pour s'effacer ?Est-ce que Ron se souciait assez d'Hermione pour faire la même chose? Il prit une profonde inspiration et sentit le parfum distinctif de son shampoing. Il se souciait assez c'était juste qu'il n'était pas assez fort.

Harry et Ginny s'en allèrent, séparément bien sur, ayant certainement besoin d'un peu de temps seul supposa Ron alors que les sanglots d'Hermione s'adoucissaient. Il prit un long moment avant de réaliser que ses yeux aussi étaient secs. Il posa doucement son menton sur le haut de la tête d'Hermione et observa la foule qui s'éloignait du lieu de l'enterrement, essayant d'apercevoir Harry.

A la place, il croisa le regard de lavande Brown empli de dégoût. Mais Ron n'arrivait pas à réunir assez de force pour se sentir coupable, ou même juste pour s'en soucier. En fait, il ne se souciait pas de qui pouvait le voir en train de tenir Hermione, que ce soit lavande, ou sa mère, ou même les jumeaux. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Au moment même où Ron se disait qu'il aurait pu rester assis pour toujours, Hermione renifla et recula légèrement. Même pour ça elle était plus forte que lui. Elle avait une expression embarrassée sur son visage alors qu'elle levait la tête pour le regarder. Essuyant ses joues, elle coassa :

« Je suis désolée…je dois avoir l'ai… »

Ron attrapa sa main, la repoussant de son visage. « Non, non, ne…Tu es…tu es parfaite. »

Hermione le fixa choqué. Et pourquoi ne le serait t-elle pas? Il n'avait jamais eut le courage de dire quelque chose comme ça avant, de lui dire simplement quelque chose de gentil, de lui dire la vérité.

Honteux, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge, disant d'une voix grave. «…Tu te sens mieux? »

Hermione baissa la tête. Quand elle la releva, elle avait un petit sourire triste aux lèvres qui blessa Ron en plein cœur. « Un peu. Et toi? »

Il haussa les épaules. Quelques minutes auparavant il aurait dit oui mais maintenant qu'Hermione ne le touchait plus le sentiment de vide déchirant était revenu. Il était un peu nauséeux rien qu'en y pensant.

Regardant la file de pleureur en bas de l'allée, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Le groupe du ministère était loin de paraître dévasté. Percy avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Ron se mit à grogner.

« Je pense que tabasser Percy pourrait aider, » murmura-t-il, ne réalisant pas immédiatement qu'il avait parlé à haute voix.

« Ron » le réprimanda Hermione, avec un rire plein de larmes en le frappant légèrement sur le bras.

Il baissa la tête pour la regarder. Elle pensait qu'il plaisantait.

« S'il te plaît » demanda doucement Ron, ne la taquinant qu'à moitié.

« non » dit fermement Hermione, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de sourire et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mieux. juste un peu.

« viens, » dit-elle, tout en faisant signe de partir.

Ron soupira alors qu'il se levait, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de bouger. Quand il parvint au bout de l'allée il s'arrêta pour fixer la foule et soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi, il se dirigea dans la direction opposée près du lac. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être à bonne distance de la tombe.

Il sentit une douce caresse sur son épaule, suivit par un son tout aussi doux, « Ron ?»

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna pour la regarder. Ron lui dédia un petit sourire, parce que… Parce qu'elle était là, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi . Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était la, ou ce qu'il allait faire. Le monde paraissait… en suspens.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Chuchota hermione.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? « à parce ce qui est évident ? » Dit Ron légèrement d'un ton sec et ironique tout en souriant, mais Hermione lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle n'allait pas accepter cette réponse.

Ron déglutit bruyamment et se mit à fixer le lac enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « Je pensais juste à Dumbledore, à quel point il était brave, je pensais à tous ces hommes courageux… »

« Et pas aux femmes courageuses ? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Merde, maintenant il l'avait insulté, il n'avait pas voulu… Ce n'était pas…

« Non, je… Je veux dire… »

Mais Hermione ne faisait que le taquiner et ses yeux…Ils laissaient deviner quelque chose de plus.

« Tu pensais à tous ces hommes courageux et au fait que tu n'es pas l'un d'entre eux. » Dit t-elle gentiment.

C'était sa Hermione, trop intelligente pour son propre bien, ou peut-être trop intelligente pour le bien de Ron. Il fixa à nouveau l'horizon et haussa les épaules.

« Mais tu l'es, tu sais. Un homme brave. »

L'émotion que Ron ressentit à ses mots était presque insupportablement intense. Il ferma ses yeux et serra sa mâchoire, sa gorge travaillant sans cesse pour essayer de digérer cette sensation. Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point ça comptait pour lui qu'elle, par-dessus tout, prononce ses mots… Mais ce n'était pas vrai et elle était assez intelligente pour le savoir.

De nouveau, il la sentit tendre la main pour le toucher, la paume de sa main contre son biceps, ses doigts agrippant son bras.

« Ron, je … » Quoi qu'Hermione allait dire, Ron n'aurait pu l'écouter à cet instant. Il n'aurait pas pu.

« Harry a rompu avec Ginny. » S'exclama-t-il, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui avait pris te dire ça.

«Quoi ? » Hermione paraissait stupéfaite, ce qui était étrange vu qu'elle était assise entre lui et Ginny quand tout cela s'était passé. la regardant à nouveau, Ron vit qu'elle était réellement dérangée par cette nouvelle.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? » Elle secoua la tête, ses yeux écarquillés comme quand elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Tu étais assez triste, » l'apaisa Ron, excusant son manque d'attention. Une partie de lui aurait souhaité ne pas non plus l'avoir entendu. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il lui dit « Harry a rompu juste après l'enterrement, il a dit qu'il voulait poursuivre Voldemort seul, qui ne voulait pas l'exposer au danger, qu'elle soit utilisée contre lui. »

« C'est affreux ! » S'exclama hermione.

Mais Ron se contenta de secouer la tête regardant au dessus d'elle. « Non… Non, c'est courageux. C'est ce que les hommes braves font. Ils protègent les gens qu'ils ont à protéger, même si ça les blessent, même si ça les tuent. Les hommes braves n'ont pas peur d'affronter le danger, même s'ils sont seuls, et il… »

« Oh Ron » soupira Hermione, sa voix triste. « Ce n'est pas ça la bravoure. »

Il s'obligea à la regarder. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre comment les hommes et le courage fonctionnaient. C'était différent pour les filles. Ou peut-être qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle essayait juste de le réconforter.

Hermione agrippa fermement ses poignées, retirant gentiment ses mains de ses poches et les prenants dans les siennes. Son regard profond et intelligent le retint, il ne pouvait éloigner ses yeux.

« Ron, la bravoure n'est pas l'absence de peur. C'est ne pas abandonner. C'est faire la chose juste, malgré la peur. »

Ron acquiesça. « Exactement, comme s'éloigner d' une fille… »

«Non. Non, pas nécessairement. »dit Hermione doucement, baissant la tête et mordillant ses lèvres. Elle semblait réunir son courage alors qu'elle se redressait pour rencontrer son regard à nouveau.

« Ron, imagine un garçon qui a le béguin pour une fille... » Ron sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle était si foutûment adorable parfois.

« Une fille intelligente ? » Dit-il de sa voix profonde et grave, celle qui la faisait toujours rougir si joliment. Il fut récompensé par un doux rose qui s'étendit sur les joues de Hermione alors que ses cils battaient nerveusement.

« Oui , oui, une fille intelligente. » Dit hermione. « Ce garçon, ce brave garçon, craint parfois qu'il arrive quelque chose de vraiment grave à cette fille. Peut-être même qu'il a peur qu'elle soit tuée... »

« Plus que tout. » Murmura Ron.

Le visage d'Hermione se tordit comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle renifla, continuant d'une voix voilée, « Bien, si c'est sa peur alors l'obliger à rester loin de la guerre ce serait abandonner. Ce serait le contraire d'être brave.» Ron se mit à rire. Il se mit à rire parce que sa logique était si ridicule mais brillante, si intelligente et tellement hermione.

« En supposant que lui permettre d'être en danger serait que la chose juste à faire ? » Ce qui n'était certainement pas vrai.

« Bien » Elle soupira, rencontrant son regard résolument et prenant une expression têtue.

« Si elle est si intelligente, alors les hommes vont avoir besoin d'elle. La bravoure ne mène pas bien loin, tu sais. Et quand l'avenir du monde est en jeu, je pense qu'il serait égoïste de la part des garçons de la laisser derrière, alors qu'on a besoin d'elle. » Ron ne pouvait que la fixer, sa bouche grande ouverte. Comment parvenait elle à contourner tous les obstacles et à inventer un argument qu'il… Bien, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter? Il se surpris à rire, incrédule. Elle avait raison ; elle était bien trop intelligente pour être laissée en arrière.

Il lui sourit. Elle le fascinait, debout devant lui, affrontant son regard, sans larme, courageusement. Quand Ron tendit le bras pour l'atteindre, elle s'y blottit automatiquement, posant sa joue contre sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait. C'était hermione. Elle savait ce dont il avait besoin avant lui. Il venait juste de poser son menton sur le haut de sa tête pour la seconde fois de la journée (c'était incroyable la façon qu'ils avaient de s'emboîter parfaitement) quand Hermione murmura quelque chose contre sa chemise.

«Tu es courageux Ron. tu le sais » Ron secoua la tête sans réfléchir. Il savait qu'il n'était pas brave, mais savoir qu'Hermione le croyait le réconfortait.

« Tu l'es. » Insista telle « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler qu'à chaque fois que tu as suivi Harry tu n'avais pas le faire ? Qu'à chaque fois que tu as affronté le danger, ce n'était pas parce que tu le devais mais parce que tu savais que c'était la chose juste faire ? » Ron ricana se dépréciant.

« Je ne savais rien du tout. J'étais juste stupide, un gamin courant après le danger j'étais trop jeune pour y réfléchir. » Elle l'interrompit.

« Et pour Aragog ? » Il se mit à rire. Il avait tout ressenti cette nuit là sauf du courage. « J'étais mort de peur. »

« Exactement. » Ron baissa la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait son visage relevé, son menton posé sur son torse et ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était merveilleusement naturel et absurdement… Juste. Peut-être que si Hermione pensait qu'il était brave, il pourrait l'être.

« Si je suis si brave, » commença Ron, sa voix stable, « pourquoi je ne peux pas montrer à la fille qui ne plaît ce que je ressens pour elle ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle lui dédia un petit sourire triste.

« Tu ne lui montres pas ? » Ron fronça les sourcils, confus. Il examina son visage, mais elle se contenta de continuer à sourire « Peut-être que cette fille, » dit Hermione doucement. « Peut-être qu'elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre tous les indices, pour voir au-delà des apparences. » Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Et les métaphores ? » la taquina-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avec un sérieux affecté. «Même quand elles sont très, très bien déguisée. » Cette fois ci son rire était fort et presque joyeux. En l'observant, Ron ressentit une vague d'affection plus intense que n'importe quoi qu'il ai jamais ressenti. Il se sentait… brave. Et pourtant, les mots qui devaient être dit étaient figés dans sa gorge.

Sans se permettre de penser, Ron baissa la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Juste assez longtemps, juste assez fort, pour exprimer une petite partie de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle à cet instant. Quand Ron se recula, quelques secondes plus tard, il trouva Hermione le fixant choqué, la surprise se dessinant sur son visage. Une larme glissait sur sa joue… Oh mon Dieu, avait-il tout mal compris ? Avait-il… Puis elle renifla et sourit joyeusement. Merci mon Dieu. Ron avala la masse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et releva les yeux vers l'horizon. Elle était juste émue. Ce n'était pas grave. C'était compréhensible.

D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment le timing idéal de sa part, surtout considérés la situation, mais au moins il l'avait finalement fait. Hermione coula à nouveau dans leur étreinte et il enroula ses bras encore plus forts autour d'elle.

Éclaircissant sa gorge, Ron parvint à dire, « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses comme indice? »

Hermione gloussa, «Il est plutôt bon, je dois dire. »

« Certains pourraient même dire qu'il avait la taille d'une enclume, » (ndt : ceci est une référence à une interview de JKR ou elle dit que les indices Ron et Hermione dans les bouquins on la taille d'une enclume ) plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire, rendant Ron absurdement fier. « Oui, je suppose qu'on peut le dire. »

Le silence qui suivit fut confortable et réconfortant. Ron regarda la masse de gens se déplacer de la tombe aux collines environnantes. Ils devraient bientôt s'en aller. Le train allait partir et il pourrait ne jamais revenir. C'était étrange de penser ne pas revenir à Poudlard. Mais avec Hermione dans ses bras… Peut-être que ce n'avait pas d'importance. Aussi longtemps qu'il était avec Harry et Hermione peu importe où il était… En plus, Harry avait dit qu'il y avait…Harry…

Ron se figea, obligeant Hermione à se reculer puis à relever la tête pour le regarder avec inquiétude. « Quoi ? »

« Harry, » murmura-t-il, repassant dans sa tête ce qu'il avait entendu son ami dire. Merde, pourquoi Ron n'avait pas réalisé ça plus tôt. Il était si stupide.

« Harry a dit à Ginny qu'il avait besoin de trouver Voldemort, » répéta-t-il. « Qu'il avait besoin de faire ça seul. »

« Sans nous? » Demanda Hermione d'un ton outragé, le feu reprenant naissance dans ses yeux. Ron plongea dans son regard et haussa les épaules. Ça devait être ce qu'il voulait dire. Seul voulait généralement dire, bien… Seul. Harry voulait les laisser derrière lui.

« Il est hors de question qu'il fasse ça ! » S'exclama Hermione en colère, tirant sur le bras de Ron dans sa furie.« Nous n'allons pas le laisser faire ça! »

Ron fit un petit sourire en coin. Regardant Hermione se préparer pour une bataille, la passion irradiant d'elle, il se sentait bizarrement calme. « Non. Non, nous n'allons pas laisser faire, » acquiesça-t-il doucement. Soudainement c'était comme si toutes les réponses étaient évidentes. C'était une bonne sensation.

Elle secoua la tête franchement, comme pour dire qu'elle était heureuse que ses troupes soient d'accord avec elle. « Bien! Nous avons juste à le trouver et lui dire que où qu'il aille, nous irons. » Elle attrapa la main de Ron, et l'entraîna dans la foule.

Mais Ron ne bougea pas. Il resta fixe, à la regarder, alors que toutes les conséquences de leur décisions devenaient clair dans son esprit. Suivre Harry n'était pas une petite chose, encore plus maintenant qu'auparavant. Hermione, clairement frustré par la non coopération de Ron se tourna vers lui, confuse et plus qu'un peu ennuyée.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration, disant avec précaution, « Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça signifie, Hermione ? Une fois qu'on aura dit à Harry qu'on le suit, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. » Il regarda les différentes expressions se jouer sur son visage, sachant quelle était sa décision, mais ayant besoin de savoir qu'elle avait bien réfléchi, de la façon si particulière qu'Hermione avait de réfléchir. Elle pinça les lèvres. Lâchant sa main et plaçant la sienne sur ses hanches, elle le fixa avec un regard furieux.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu voudrais vraiment laisser Harry partir tout seul… »

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que suis en train de dire. Je… Ou il va, je vais. C'est juste… »

« Mais pas moi, c'est ça ? » Hurla pratiquement Hermione, tapant du pied. « Ne venons pas juste de parler de ça ? Je ne veux pas entendre de discours surprotecteur... »

« Non, tu m'as convaincu. » Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, levant les mains de façon à la calmer.

« Nous avons besoin de toi. » Bien sûr, ils avaient besoin d'elle. que ferait-il sans elle

« mais… Est ce que tu as pensé à ce que ça voulait dire ? Et ton futur ? Harry va probablement chercher les Horcruxes. Ça veux dire qu'on va être loin pendant des semaines ou des mois, des années peut-être. Tu vas rater l'école, les ASPIC. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si l'école reste ouverte. »

« Mais si elle reste... »

« Alors je vais toujours avec toi et Harry. Certaines choses sont juste plus importantes ! » Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage de Ron. Où qu'ils aillent, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient ensemble. Ils y arriveraient.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis des années ? » La taquina t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête presque désespérée. « Le quidditch n'est pas une de ces choses Ron. » Il continua à rire, se sentant infiniment plus normal. Sur une impulsion, il s'empara de sa main et entrelaça leur doigts.

« Bien. Allons chercher Harry. » Ron l'entraîna dans la foule. Il jetait un coup d'œil au dessus des têtes des invités, la guidant vers l'endroit où Harry se tenait avec le ministre. Même à cette distance, Ron pouvait dire que son ami n'avait pas l'air très heureux. C'était sur ça que Ron devait se concentrer, il devait s'inquiéter pour Harry et le ministre de la magie. Il ne pas être obsédé par la sensation de la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, étrangement intime avec leurs doigts entrelacés. C'était bizarrement agréable. Tenir la main à lavande avait toujours paru… Étouffant. ça, c'était naturel. Tout ce qui concernait être avec Hermione était naturel et normal. étrange, une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait évité tout sentiment amoureux avec elle pendant si longtemps était qu'il s'était toujours senti inférieur, comme si il ne pourrait jamais rien faire d'assez bon. Mais maintenant… Maintenant elle lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi, être qui il voulait. Elle lui donnait envie d'essayer, d'être l'homme que Ron rêvait d'être, être brave. Pas étonnant qu'il soit amoureux d'elle…

Quoi ! Amoureux ? Qui avait parlé l'amour ? Enfin, évidemment il aimait hermione. Ron lui avait même déjà dit, mais était-il amoureux d'elle… Est-ce que c'était ça ?

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté abruptement, au milieu du parc, avant d'entendre Hermione parler,

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle le fixait inquiète. Elle était rouge, ses yeux gonflés et son visage recouvert de larmes. Ses cheveux étaient un désastre complet, il était amoureux d'elle. Ron était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

« Ron. Ron ! » Cria telle au dessus du brouhaha de la foule. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il secoua la tête, se sentant étrangement engourdi, comme si l'air autour de lui c'était soudainement alourdi. C'était comme si il venait de remonter à la surface d'une eau trouble. Les bruits autours de lui s'évanouirent dans un murmure. Devait-il lui dire ? Maintenant ? Merde. Merlin.

« Rien. Tout va bien. » Murmura Ron distraitement. Mais ce n'était probablement pas l'endroit idéal, ils étaient à un enterrement. D'accord. Bien. Plus tard alors. Il se secoua pour sortir de sa transe, il annonça en pointant du doigt, « J'ai vu Harry là bas. Allons si. »

Ignorant son regard confus et interrogatif, Ron l'entraîna à travers la foule, marchant avec détermination vers Harry, à l'endroit où ils allaient lui dire qu'ils le suivraient jusqu'au bout du monde, peut-être même jusqu'à leur mort. Ron soupira. C'était probablement mieux de ne pas penser à ça. Il valait mieux penser positivement et ne pas trop réfléchir à tout ce qui prouvait mal se passer. Il était temps de devenir l'homme courageux qu'Hermione voyait en lui.

Peut-être alors, Ron pourrait trouver le courage de lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

N'oubliez pas Hunters ****http/ 


End file.
